Magic Mishap
by Mathias Alexander Kirkland
Summary: England's spell backfires turning him into a child, leaving France in charge of taking care of him. What happens after America hits him, France ignores him and he is hindered by flashbacks from his childhood? Will the one country England wants to save him be his knight in...black leather? Will England return to normal? One-sided FrUK. Rating might increase in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Mishap

 **Hey guys, Guess what I got the inspiration to write this little story... wait for it... Washing up, yup I was doing the dishes and came up with this idea. Naturally I ran out of the kitchen as soon as I had the idea shouting "Make way; I have to make France swoon over ChibiEngland" never in my life has my family looked at me in such a way before.**

 **Well actually that is a lie they did the same when I thought of my story 'Scars Will Heal' as I went running through the house shouting "Iceland needs to self harm and fall for Hong Kong. My revelations are weird for people who have never heard of Hetalia.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I am not too sure whether it has turned out well or not.**

 **Word Count: 3,017**

 **Pairing: France x England or Prussia x England (depending on how the story progresses).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, the only thing I own is the plot**

 **Warnings: For both America and England's language.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Third-Person POV

Well before our story begins I should warn everyone that our dearest countries are currently sat in a World meeting, and we all know what that means... France and England would be arguing; Italy would be talking animatedly about pasta; Spain would be trying to hug his 'little Romano' while Romano is trying not to punch the Spaniard in the face; China would be cringing away from Russia who would be asking him to become one with him; Japan would be agreeing with anything anybody would say; Prussia would be claiming his awesomeness and to top it off Greece and Turkey would be at each others throats.

However, my little readers this is not what was happening this time around; most countries were silent, no one would move from their seats out of fear that they would end up injured, too scared to break apart the two arguing nations; America and England were in the middle of another argument, one that had started out petty; one that was heating up with every passing second. (A/N **Bold – America** , _Italics - Britain_ )

 **'My idea is a great one, you are just jealous because I came up with something better than you!'**

 _'I highly doubt that.' England Scoffed at his ex-charge before sarcasm laced his voice. 'Yes, because a giant artificial superhero is going to protect us all from your stupidity! You are so bloody incompetent to come up with a solution even to the most simplest of problems, Tosser!'_

 **'I can too! I brought peace to the Middle East! And stop using words that I don't understand! I am a much better country than you, I can do what I want!'**

 _'Ha! Better country, of course you are! Tell me when did great countries stick there nose where it doesn't belong? As you so willingly brought it up, you have NOT brought Peace to Iraq, or Iran, no you drove them into a full scale war! You destroyed what little stability there was there! How about your countries increasing Climate Change at a higher rate than others, mind you? Or even for that matter, were that ignorant about ever other country in the world?'_

 **'I don't! I saved them, I taught them the benefits of capitalism! I gave them advice and made them better! They would be even worse of if I hadn't of helped them and saved them! I am the hero and everyone knows it! Just look what I achieved in Korea or Vietnam!'**

The shouting was increasing in volume, making the countries closest to the two wince. Italy had reverted to hiding under the table with his twin brother, Romano while Germany and Spain quietly tried to coax them out. Some countries had even gotten up out of their seats and walked down to the cafeteria in hopes of just waiting the argument out. This unfortunately did not seem to be the case.

 _'Yes, Yes. You lost the North Korean's to the Russian Red Army. You also lost Vietnam because the citizens hated you and your army. They hated you interference and sided with the Russians and Vietcong. You are such a bloody brat, you haven't grown up at all. I am sure I taught you better than this.'_

 **'Yea well, you have no idea what my soldiers went through in those countries; I achieved more then you would have and you know it. Anyway, I would rather stay the same than lose all of the power I once had and collapse; you have nothing left and you were so great! You grumpy old man. You were such a dick, such a tyrant, a Fucking bastard that you got left by all of your colonies!'**

England and France gasped as they looked at each other for a brief moment; France gave the distressed nation a brief nod and a small affectionate smile. Yes, both of them share this moment because they are the only ones who truly understand their complicated relationship; I mean many countries think they hate each other because they always fight and argue but in truth these two are inseparable and actually class each other as their friend even if they tell otherwise.

Another country in the back of the room also froze and glanced up at the Blonde haired Island nation. His face befallen into a pained expression, his red eyes glassy with unshed tears as he met an intense, vibrant green stare which seemed to dull, their normal sparkle dimming and tears of frustration (?) gathering in their corners. Prussia sent a small broken smile towards England making the other return it, unintentionally making the Prussian blush ever so slightly. England turned back around facing the American nation once more; taking in a shuddering breath to hopefully calm his quivering voice.

 _'You Fucking Wanker! Don't you DARE bring my empire into this! You have no right!'_

 **'I have every right, bastard. I AM Freedom, You cannot tell me what to do any more. I bet all of your colonies are laughing right now at how weak and pathetic you have become. You couldn't even beat Germany during the Second World War without asking for MY help! You are an embarrassment to all nations, one who should have just disappeared with his empire, save us all this lecturing!'**

The Conference room reverted to a deathly silence as the American nation finished his comeback, looking very pleased with himself as he watched the fight immediately leave his brother. The remaining countries were shell-shocked and many were firmly planted in their seats, like they had been petrified by Medusa herself.

Never has America said anything of this magnitude.

I mean yes England and America argue constantly but they always know when to stop; when to step back...

The Italy twins peered up over the table; Germany and Spain had stopped comforting them as soon as America had responded, to stare wide eyed at the taller of the two nations. China and Russia stood up in there seats, almost sending then across the room and calmly walked out of the room sending (not so) subtle glares over at the American, who of course remain oblivious. Prussia glanced over at his life-long friend, and felt his heartbreak as he noticed the younger nation looking at him in return, most likely trying to avoid America's gaze as tears slide silently down his cheeks, his shoulder slumped and shaking a glazed look passing over his face, one the Prussian man knew all too well.

A small sad smile formed on his face as he turned his gaze aiming it at the Frenchman, a look which said 'don't worry, I am alright' before he took off out of the room. France of course watched this exchange with a heavy heart and of course did not believe that the Englishman was alright in the slightest, he watched silently as Prussia continued to gaze at the door where England had disappeared through seconds earlier.

Germany stood up slowly and glanced at the few countries remaining in the room; a swift silence filled the empty space, a void of despair, loneliness and disappointment "I think we should cancel this meeting for now, Can someone check up on Britain before he harms himself again?" Spain raised his hand slowly, a small frown on the usually peppy nations face "I think it should be France to go and check on England."

All heads turned towards the Frenchman causing a slight blush to from on his cheeks, his eyes reverted down as he started twiddling his thumbs. Italy asked the question everyone was thinking "Why France? I thought him and England hated each other." Spain slowly shook his head, and glanced at his friend before looking over at Italy and giving a small smile "Well Italy who did England run to after the American Revolution? Who did he seek comfort from after both World Wars?" A few knowing glances were shot to the man in question as he slowly gets up from his chair nodding to Germany "He is right Mon ami. I will go and see if I can calm him down." Germany nods in return as France leaves the room.

Prussia lets a frown form on his normally cheerful face as he watches the French nation go; _Britain came to me after the wars first, I was there for him after his empire had fallen, even though I did help they Yank. I apologised for that so many times and surprisingly I was forgiven, just like that, a tear-stained face and a hug later we were close friends once again. I was the one there for him during his Punk phase and he was the one to help me through after the allies won the second World War. I lost everything back then but he helped me; even though I was the one who lost. Why cannot I not be there to help him when he needs it the most?_

Now with that problem solved Germany turns to face America, who was now laughing his obnoxious laugh not really understanding how much his words had affected the other nation, nor paying attention to the death glares he was receiving from the remaining countries, namely Canada and Prussia. Germany's gaze hardening "AMERICA!" Said nation stopped laughing immediately and glanced around the room, confused at all the reprimanding glances he was receiving before settling on the German "I expect you to apologise to Britain before the next meeting. If you do not then you are hereby banned until you do. That is all, you may leave now everyone." America stood for a few moments completely confused as to why he had been banned from the meetings, _he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Him and England argue all the time, what was so different this time?_

He waited a while longer until the room was completely empty, thinking back on the argument that had transpired and inhaled sharply, _Shit I think I went too far this time._ Gathering up his paperwork into his arms he left the room and headed over to the Nations hotel just a fifteen minute walk from the meeting building feeling defeated and angry with himself.

-To England's House-

England slammed his front door shut and wiped the tears from his face; running a hand through his messy blond hair and heaving a deep sigh as he drags off his coat and hangs it up on the available hook near his door before locking his door and placing the keys in a glass bowl situated near to the hooks.

 _How dare he bring up my empire! How dare he say that same phrase to me; the one that tore my heart out back then! How bloody Fucking dare he!_ He then made his way into the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of Camomile tea; his mind still playing the last words America had shouted at him just less than an hour before hand _Stupid ungrateful brat, I am the bloody reason for his existence!_ Kettle boiling, England decided that he would finally get his revenge on the younger nation, he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out all of his spell books, flicking through the pages searching for... something, he wasn't exactly sure what, something to harm the America but not kill him.

-Time Skip-

After maybe 2 hours of searching England was surrounded by open spell books and used tea cups strewn across the floor haphazardly; frustration weld up inside of him as he skimmed through 'Advanced Spells for Advanced Wizards' for the third time. About to give up all hope of exacting his revenge when his eyes landed on a certain spell; it looked decent enough and would most definitely get the American back for him without harming him too much. Scanning down the spell he walked down to his basement; a place where he carried out all of his magic (both black and white) and stood his book open on a podium clearing his throat, he began to chant slowly, with purpose picturing a Chibi America running around the house once again.

 _"Santa Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael; Turn back the clock to when America was little, before the revolution, before he knew what it was. Before he left me!"_

The spell was supposed to be repeated three time for it to work properly but just as the Brit was in the middle of his second repeat, or the third time saying his chant his telephone rung; its sound echoing throughout the house making England start from the noise. His wand sparked violently, and truth be told England was scared, he had messed up his spell and suddenly found purple sparks flying everywhere before the world went black around him.

The wand had back fired the spell which ended up hitting England sending him spiralling into a nearby wall, resulting in him falling unconscious.

The phone call would have to go unanswered and it was a good thing that it did.

-Time Skip-

France had walked straight to his holiday home, which he owned in England due to his frequent visits to the grumpy Island nation, after the meeting and stood pacing for hours, lost in his own thoughts and worries about the English man who had all but ran out of the conference room earlier that day. France didn't blame the Brit for acting like that; America had really stepped over the line today and every single country knew it.

I mean really, yes France teased and argued with England more than anyone but he knew well enough never to bring up the British Empire, the dread Captain Kirkland or his ex-colonies. Just like in return England knew not to bring up the Hundred Years War, Joanne d'arc or the French revolution, it was a mutual understand of each other, one that had helped them to become closer over the years (or centuries) though neither of them would admit it.

France was growing increasingly worried about his friend because although the English man appeared strong he had a tendency to break down all by himself; he wore a mask to conceal his true feelings one which the French nation has only seen removed a few times before. When this mask was removed sometimes it resulted in harm befalling the younger's body inflicted by himself in hopes of escaping the emotional pain; sometimes it resulted in strange happenings, the weather changing, misfortunes occurring to the nation of his wrath or a certain nation falling ill suddenly. France refused to admit it out loud but he did believe that England could perform magic.

Yes France was increasingly beginning to worry as he would normally expect an English man on his doorstep seeking comfort and help but instead it was up to the French nation to reach out first this time. He quit his pacing and walked over to his phone, picking it up and dialling a number he knew by heart; he seated himself on his sofa and listened to the rings and then the voicemail service. With a frown, France tried again and again but each call resulted in the same thing...

Nothing.

Worry increasing threefold, France stood up and raced to his front door pulling on his shoes and coat before running as fast as he could towards the English nations house, which luckily only happened to be a twenty minute walk.

Panting France stood outside the house of his friend England patiently waiting for the door to be opened; he had knocked on the door just moments earlier but his frown deepening as he was met with silence. No shouting, no swearing or the sounds of things being thrown around the room in a fit of rage, the silence stretched out, unbearably so for the nervous French nation.

Who in the end, after waiting almost five minutes for the door to be opened _The more time I bloody spend out here, England could be hurt and need help... Oh god I am starting to sound like him now._ France bent down and fingered under the 'Welcome' mat that had been laid down by the front door, clutching a small metal key in his hand which he stuck in the keyhole and opened the door as fast as he could. "Angleterre are you 'ere?" No reply was heard as France hung up his coat on the hooks spotting the Englishman's _Well at least he is home._

He slipped his shoes off and continued into the house, firstly stopping by the front room and wincing at the mess. England was normally a neat freak but what unnerved the French man was the disarray of books and tea cups that littered the floor by his feet. Spotting that the man he was searching for was not in this room he continued to the kitchen then the study and soon found himself upstairs but still facing the facts that he could not find his England.

He walked back into the front room and picked up a few of the books that were thrown haphazardly over the floor before smirking to himself _Ah! So that is where you are Mon petite Lapin._

Placing the books back down on the floor, France hesitantly walked down the stairs into the basement where he knew Britain claimed to work on his spells and potions; he clicked on the light and was horrified when he saw the clothes he recognised as what England was wearing at the meeting. He carefully picked up the items before letting out a very, manly, squeal as a groan was heard and movement caused the French man to move back. Cautiously looking back over into the pile of clothes; France gasped as he noticed a very little England unconscious on the floor. Picking up the child carefully and walking with him up out of the cold chill that had crept into the basement before placing the child onto the sofa and placing a throw-over that normally covered the back of the sofa over the shivering child.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I have decided to start this new story, I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea how long it is going to be or whether it is going to be any good but I decided to give it a go and hope for the best. Honestly it didn't take me all that long to write out the chapter but I had a hard time thinking of how to word certain phases and which order the events should go in. In the end this is the result and I have to admit that it is much shorter than the chapters I normally write seen as it might get a bit boring and waffley if I extended this any further.**

 **P.S I hope you have enjoyed this chapter so far and for those of you who are re-reading it then I thank you and hope that the adjustments that have been made are starting to make the changed plot line make sense. I know by reading this chapter it may seem like a FrUK story but I can assure you that this will most likely end in One-sided FrUK on France's side and PrUK. Sorry to any FrUK fans :)**

 **Please comment how you found it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Word Count: 2,626**

 **Pairing: France and England or Prussia and England (depending on the direction of the story).**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, though I would like to. All I own is this interesting yet potentially slightly confusing plot.**

 **Warnings: Maybe a bit of swearing on England's part. Lots and lots of Kawaii ChibiEngland, you heart might break at the thought of him crying, terrified at certain memories that flood his mind at various intervals.**

* * *

Third Person POV

 _Bloody hell my head is killing, why the bloody hell does everything hurt so much?;_ this was the first thought that ran through Britain's head once he had woken up, his mind was hazy and his eyes hurt from the lighting in the room. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck or worse; his muscles were sore and his head was pounding, it was as if he was suffering from one of the worse hangovers ever. _That's weird, I don't remember drinking last night?_.

He blinked several times, trying to alleviate the pain behind his eyes at the sudden invasion of light to his pupils, as they focused on his surroundings, the contents of the room becoming clearer as the seconds wore on. His eyes travelled warily around the room he was in, in slow succession taking as many details as he possible could in his current state. He quickly came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, in his own home. As his mind cleared more he remembered the walk home at least and finding it strange to now finding himself to be lying on the sofa in his living room, fully clothed in his suit; as he continued to lay still in a vain attempt to sooth his body of its pain and discomfort. The curtains had been drawn and a blanket had been wrapped around his body, though he definitely didn't remember doing any of that.

England panicked slightly as his eyes widened and landed on a wall clock that hung just a few metres away and released a deep sigh of relief, it was 10pm; _Good I have only been asleep for a few hours, but that still doesn't explain how the hell I got upstairs? I could have sworn I was down stairs in my basement..._ Confusion and frustration now replaced the panic as events from the few hours prior reeled around in his mind. He had gotten into an argument with America at the meeting and ended up running home in order to exact his revenge on the younger nation, to turn him into his much younger self. However, somehow the spell had gone wrong causing the English man to fall unconscious.

Our dear island nation tried to sit up but found it quite difficult as there was a strange tingling and very slight burning sensation spreading through his limbs, _well that has never happened before?_ After much deliberation and further discomfort he managed to sit up as best as he could, his back resting against the arm rest of his sofa; which he had been using as a pillow, as he stretched his arms above his head hearing the joints popping and feeling relief as the muscles stretched out.

However, during this endeavour the Island nation noticed something awfully peculiar about his body. He had found the source of the tingly feeling! The Brit began to panic, once again, as he looked down at himself and was shocked to find that he was a child! His arms and legs short and slightly chubby, his fingers soft and delicate, his clothing (just a dress-shirt) hung loosely of his now much smaller frame serving more as a dress now then a formal shirt. Tentatively, he reached a hand up and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't feel his ears protruding from his hair, his tail nowhere in sight either; _Well it looks like I can still control my magic to some degree._

How was he supposed to turn up to the world meeting as a child?

A... Bloody...Child.

Freaking out at this new revelation, the nation began to look frantically around the room again, looking for any tall signs of how this situation could be reversed or similar; that panic soon turned into fear. _Interesting, it seems that I have the emotional range of a child as well... I wonder what else will happen?_ Finding that the pile of spell books he had left scattered all over the floor, in his search for revenge, had been put back in their rightful places on the bookshelf and his tea cups cleared out of the room as well, most likely either left in his sink or washed up and put away. This revelation had questions running through the English man's (of boy's) head:

 _What the bloody hell am I going to do? I can't tell anyone about this... Shit! We have another world meeting in a few days, I can't go like this...but I guess I don't really have much of a choice..._ England let out an exasperated sigh as he accepted that the countries of the world would see himself vulnerable and defenceless _...but I do believe I would need someone to look after me in this form...but who?_ England went through a mental checklist of all of the countries he could think of that had experience raising young countries or who seemed like a good choice.

 _I could always try to phone someone...China? No he already has his hands full, what with all of his other siblings and such... Japan? No I don't think he will be comfortable with that... Prussia?..._ At this the Englishman's cheeks heated up, shaking his head clear of images of the white haired nation he went back to pondering. _France?... Well I could but he would hold this against me for years... I do think I could rely on him though I mean he did practically raise me when I was really little...more so than my actual brothers ever did anyway._

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of pots and pans clattering around in his kitchen, scaring the small child as he thought back to the fact that someone had, in fact, broken into his house, well it was not like Flying Mint Bunny or any of his other magical friends could tidy up his books and such for him. The child tried to hide under the blanket that was still wrapped around his small frame, hoping the invader would soon get bored and leave.

However, after a few moments, curiosity got the better of him, _How did this person get into his house?_ There were no broken windows, from what he could see as he peered out from under the blanket. The door was still in tacked which meant that whoever was in his house somehow knew where he kept his spare key, terrified that it could be one of his brothers come to take him away, England gulped audibly but slowly crawled out from under the blanket.

Chibi England talking himself into confrontation, now having a hard as steel resolve, wanting to confront the man, tried his best to climb down the side of the sofa but found that it was harder than it first appeared.

When he was normal size his feet reached the floor with ease but now that he was much smaller he would have to jump if he wanted to get down. Slowly crawling over to the edge of the sofa England peered down at the floor and stopped for a few seconds; tears coming to his eyes as he looked properly at the height, it was going to hurt if he fell down there.

Shaking his head slightly, clearing the thoughts from his mind and furiously scrubbing at his eyes, England stood up shakily and took a deep breath before he jumped onto the carpeted floor landing swiftly on his bottom. If in any other situation, England would have been mortified but due to his being a child he simply stood up from his place on the floor shaking his head so as to not deter his determination as he began to walk as fast as humanly (Nationly?) possible on his short pudgy legs, towards the kitchen which thankfully was only a couple of metres away.

However, as he made his way closer to the other room the noises got louder and louder; England had also discovered that while his brain thought like his old self his movements and... other aspects had acquired some childlike tendencies. Nervousness took hold of his tiny body and his walk slowed down; once he made it to the kitchen he hid slightly behind the door frame, craning his neck to spot the intruder; placing his hands on the frame steadying himself as he leant further round the corner. After a few seconds he came into view and the small child's breath caught in his throat.

A tall man was stood with his back to the smaller nation; he had long shoulder-length blond hair tied back in a blue ribbon and was wearing a black formal suit, as if he had come straight from a meeting. The man turned ever so slightly seemingly reaching for something along the counter, making the small child hide further behind the frame. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw him just turning off the hob; his actions though gave the young nation a glimpse of the others face, bright blue eyes and a small amount of stubble decorated his chin. Well at least he wasn't really an intruder of sorts.

Without a second thought and certainly without any of his previous fear the younger England ran across the kitchen tiles, skidding slightly before latching onto the other man's leg, holding fast. An action not normally performed by the adult England "Fwance!" Said French nation looked surprised at the sudden attack but smiled down at the child before ruffling his hair and bending down to pick him up. He sat the child on his hip and he continued to move different foods to plates set on the counter "Ah Mon petite lapin, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

England smiled up at the older nation and wrapped his smaller arms as best as he could around his shoulders, his fingers playing with the end of his ponytail; he enjoyed being picked up by the nation as he did it so lovingly, a nice contrast from when he was really little. "I feel sweepy, Fwance. Now put me down." France chuckled at the small frown playing at England's mouth, and walked over to the dining table situated in the middle of the room before pulling out one of the chairs and placing the child down.

"Angleterre... Can I ask you something? How old are you?" The child looked down at his fingers as if trying to calculate his years before looking up at France "Thousands of years, I am only a few centuries younger than you Fwance."

France once again chuckled before bending down so he was looking into the child's eyes, _Ah they are just as green as ever._ "Ah oui, oui mon petite lapin. It seems that you have all of your memories Angleterre. Just the actions and speech that is childlike. I just wanted to make sure." France smirked down at the small child who responded by crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "Yes I wemember. Can I ask what you were dowing in my houwse?" The French nation stood up from the floor and walked over to the plates of food he had been preparing, he placed one in front of his friend before walking to the opposite end of the table and sitting down himself.

Taking a mouthful of food he contemplated his answer before snickering at the small Brit trying to reach his food, _he is so midgon!_ Looking down at the floor England cleared his throat, his face red with embarrassment as he looked up at France, tears of frustration streaming down his face. The smile slipped of France's face immediately as he rushed over to the child "Oh mon petite. What is wrong Angleterre? I never meant to laugh at you." England shifted in his seat as the French nation knelt down next to him a look of pure worry and concern flickering behind his eyes "I...I...c...can't weach..."

Sniffles broke the childish speech, France lifted the child up into his arms stroking his hair in a soothing fashion, coaxing Britain to stop crying, with soft words "Shhh it is okay Mon petite. There is no need to cry now. Big Brother France is here." which he soon did. "There is no need to worry mon petite lapin; I will help you with that." He walk the child into the living room and picked some books from the shelves; England giving him a look of confusion still sniffling as he was carried back to the kitchen and placed back onto the chair which had now been piled with books.

Chibi England giggled as he reached for his dinner; "I can weach, thank you Fwance." small arms were wrapped around the older nations neck in a hug, which he happily returned before going back to his own dinner.

They ate in relative silence before France opened his mouth and spoke once again. "So to answer your question Angleterre; When you ran out of the meeting earlier I was quite worried; I tried to phone you several times when I got home but you wouldn't answer. I was concerned because I thought you were trying to hurt yourself again mon cher. So I ran from my home to yours to find the door locked, I found the spare key and search every room in the house; until I found your spell books lying on the floor. I kind of knew where to find you then so I walked down to the basement and found you lying in a heap on the floor, I carried you up here and here we are."

England was still eating as he listened to the French man's answer, he glanced up when the other finished and offered a small smile "I was trying to cast a spell but I guess I lost con...con... conshentwasions when the phwone wang." he wiggled in his seat trying to get down as he explain how he found himself in this small predicament (Pun not intended...much). They had both finished their food by then and the island nation was becoming tired, a yawn broke out and he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

France noticing this, stood up from the table, walking over he picked up the small child once again and carried him up the stairs "I think it is time for bed, mon lapin" England clung to the front of France's shirt already falling asleep as the two made their way up the stairs "I think we will have to take you shopping tomorrow, to buy you some new clothes. We can't have you walking around in you old dress shirt now can we?"

France had made it to England's bedroom and with little difficult opened the door, walking over to the big king size bed he placed the child under the covers. Placing a quick kiss to his forehead, England cracked his eyes open a bit before whispering "Will you stay with me, Fwance?" France sat down on the bed nodding his head slightly as England's eyes began to close once again "Of course mon Petite lapin, bonne nuit Angleterre."

England was asleep in a matter of seconds, so France quietly left the room in order to tidy up the dinner plates before placing the remaining books back into the bookshelf and made his way back up the stairs; it was a good thing he had a room in the Englishman's house as some of his pyjamas and clothes were still here. _I think I will have to pick up a few more from the shops tomorrow though._ France slipped into the large bed next to the sleeping child and turned off the bedroom light before slipping into the land of dreams as well.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I have been re-doing these chapters trying to improve them seen as I noticed (and others pointed it out in their reviews) that some of the paragraphs were extremely long and hard to read. I have tried to fix some of the problems but please if anyone notices anything else wrong whether it be spelling of structure then feel free to drop me a message. Just try not to be too harsh.**

 **I also was notified that something's did not add up with the new plot line and direction that this story is now taking, so I have had to add a few more sentences and change some things around to try to accommodate these aspects. I am trying to re-do all chapters before I got to University on the 24th and by the rate at which I am going I should be able to finish them by the end of this week.**

 **Please bear with me and enjoy the new and improved version of this story.**

 **Comment what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Word Count: 4,656**

 **Pairing: France X England (Friendship/Onesided); Prussia X England**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters no matter how many time I wish on the Evening star but I can lay claim to the interesting and most likely (slightly) confusing Plot line.**

 **Warnings: Swearing? and extremely cute and fluffy brotherly relationship between France and England. Sad moments when England relives some of his memories from his childhood.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Third-Person POV

France woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the curtains feeling refreshed and well rested; however, he buried his face back under the covers trying to stop his eyes from watering at this sudden burst of light. After a few moments, the pain subsided and he peered back out now relishing in the golden colour that was painting a soft glow on everything in the room.

Slowly slipping out of bed he padded out of the room quietly and walked into the guest room which housed all of his spare clothes. Pulling out a deep blue silk shirt; tight fitting burgundy trousers and a black blazer to complete the look, France proceeded to get dressed for the day. After dressing in the clothes he brushed the tangles from his shoulder-length blond hair and tied it back from his face in his usual red ribbon.

Leaving the room he walked back towards England's bedroom but this time walked around to the other side of the bed, where a small bundle was still sleeping softly, chuckling France reached over and brushed strands of blonde hair from the small child's face, he looked so peaceful. France lent forward and placed a light kiss to the sleeping child's forehead before shaking his shoulder gently "Angleterre, it is time to wake up Mon Cher." The child, England shifted slightly burying himself deeper in the covers before peeling his eyes open extremely slowly, his emerald eyes immediately focused on the French nation before sitting up as best as he could under the weight of the duvet.

He brought a small hand up to rub at the sleep still in his eyes as a yawn broke out, before turning to look out of the window; smiling as he turned to face the older country before giggling. "It is sunny Fwance. There is no wain." France laughed along with the child and followed his gaze as it returned to the bright blue sky; "It sure is Mon Cher, it is good as well seen as we are going shopping today. So we need to get you fed and dressed Mon petite." England kept his gaze on the birds flying high in the sky before looking over at the French nation, his gaze lingered on what seemed to be France's eyes before looking back out of the window. A look of contemplation crossing his face as he passed between the two a few more times.

France curious about the small child's behaviour, picked him up from the bed and held him close to his chest "What are you thinking about Arthur?" Arthur looked up at France and pointed to his eyes being careful as to not put his fingers too close ending up hurting the older nation and then smiled softly "Your eyes are the same colour as the sky; you have happy eyes, they are bright like the sky." France chuckles again bringing the child into a tight huge before bringing his own hand up and cupping one of the child's cheeks "Oui Arthur and your eyes are as green as Emeralds; they sparkle like those very precious gems. Which means that you are also very precious to me, Mon petite lapin."

England giggled louder as France spun him around in a circle before turning around and leaving the room, he carried England down into the kitchen before sitting him down onto one of the chairs. "How would you like some pancakes for breakfast this morning?" France had knelt down in front of the child as he sat him down in order to look into the child's eyes; he received a clap from the younger nation at his question "Yay pancakes, pancakes." France ruffled the now seemingly excited child's hair before standing back up and turning to get the ingredients that he required.

It only took a few minutes to have the pancakes cooking as France used to make them every morning when he looked after Canada when he was just a small colony, the small shy nation had what neared to an obsession with the Breakfast treat, drowning them in maple syrup. The older nation entertained England through the process by flipping the pancakes high into the air before catching them again in the pan. He also tried catching them on a plate but that particular pancake had ended up on the nations head instead; both himself and England were laughing by the time a plate stacked high of flat breads was placed in the middle of the table.

England was extremely hungry by this point and once a clean plate was placed in front of him he tried to reach over for one of the warm treats but found that he couldn't reach, he contemplated climbing on the table but a memory flashed through his mind. A dark memory from his proper childhood; one where he did just that and ended up bruised and bloody after his older brothers had beaten him, starved for the remainder of the day.

Though he knew France wasn't like his brothers at all he still didn't want to risk it so swallowing his adult pride that was nagging in the back of his mind he looked over to the French nation. "Fwance." His voice was quiet but still loud enough for the man in question to look up from his plate and focus on the small child "Can you please pass me a pancake, I can't weach." France smiled and jumped up from his seat, he slid two warm pancakes on to the empty plate "Of course, mon petite I am sorry I should have realised. Haha Oh dear I seemed to have forgotten how little you were. Je suis desole Angleterre."

He kissed the child's forehead and walked back to his own seat before starting to eat once again; England pouted at the kiss and muttered "I am not that little." before leaning forward and reaching for his breakfast; after a bit of trouble he finished his plate and giggled at the sweet taste that had filled his mouth. "Yummy." France smiled down at the little nation before picking up the now empty plates and washing them up in the sink.

England wanting to get down from the table slid down from the books he had been sitting on and tried to reach the floor, however once again he found he was not tall enough to reach. He was stuck hanging on to the chair, his feet kicking and swaying under him, before he felt himself being lift up into the air; turning his head around he spotted France chuckling down at him. "Ah Angleterre what on earth were you doing?" Another pout shaped the child's lips as he crossed his arms as best as he could in front of his small body "Don't laugh at me, Bloody Frog. I was twying to get down on my own."

France placed the child on his shoulders before slowly walking up the stairs, he held on to England's legs to stop him from falling or slipping as they made their way towards England's bedroom. "Oh Arthur if you had only waited a minute I would have helped you. But anyway now we need to get you dressed and cleaned up before we head out Oui?" Arthur nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed watching France rooting through his wardrobe looking for... something; most likely something decent for the child to wear seen as he still didn't have any clothes to fit his now child size body.

After a few minutes and much deliberation on the French nations part a short sleeved plain white t-shirt was chosen; France slipped the dress shirt of the child and carefully slipped on the clean clothes before walking with him into the bathroom. England scrunched his face up as France grabbed a towel and tried to wipe off all of the reminates of their breakfast, "Angleterre you are going to have to stay still if you want me to clean you up." England however, didn't take any notice and still tried to wriggle away from the flannel, France was becoming more and more impatient with the child. "England! Sit still for one minute." The raised voice instantly ceased the child's struggles as he looked over at the older nation eyes full of fear; more memories were swimming around in his mind, memories of his brother shouting at him, hitting him and worse.

A small tear slide down his cheek; England now clean of any food gripped hold of Frances shirt sleeve head downcast, gazing at the tiles of the floor. "Fwance, I am Sowwy." France placed the flannel into the sink and turned around to see England with his head down and found a tight grip on his sleeve; kneeling down France sighed as he saw the tears tracking down his small cheeks. Bringing up a hand he saw the small child flinch as if he thought France was going to hit him, carefully placing his hand on the child's head France stroked his hair softly causing the child to look up at him. "It is okay mon petite. I am not angry."

A thought struck the French nation upon looking at the terrified child a sad sort of thought as he too remember the abuse Arthur had to battle through in his real childhood and suddenly he understood. "I am nothing like your brothers Arthur, I would never 'urt you. I love you mon petite lapin." He held England in his arms wiping the tears from his face, rocking him back and forth until he had settled down and relaxed in the French man's arms. Standing up from his place on the floor France carried the child out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs "Shall we get going now, we have a lot of shopping to do."

France placed Arthur into the front seat of the car and clicked the seat belt over the child, _I guess we will need to invest in a car seat as well._ Ensuring that England was indeed secure, France made his way around to the driver's seat clicking his own seatbelt on and turning the keys in the ignition before slowly backing out of the drive and heading for the closest shopping centre to the English man's house.

-Time Skip-

The drive had taken 45 minutes, so it was around 11:55 by the time they had arrived and Arthur being a child had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes. France found a parking space close to the entrance and shut of the car; he woke up the sleeping child and held his hand as he refused to be carried this time opting to walk on his own.

They made their way across the car park and walked into the centre; France paused for a few moments before a store caught his eye "How about we go and pick out your clothes first hey Arthur and then I will take you into a toy store." Arthur nodded to the French nation and they continued to walk over to a small shop which sold rows and rows of cute outfits for boys. Arthur's eyes widened in awe as he spotted the array of brightly coloured shops; shops selling all different things from toys to clothes and Jewellery to technology. He kept a tight grip on the French nation's hand as he weaved his way through the crowded space towards a very extravagant looking clothing store.

France was pleased with the 'power' he now welded; seen as he was the one looking after the child he was able to dress him how he wanted. Scanning a few of the hangers he walked over to a section which housed light blue jeans, shirts and waist coats. "Oh Arthur you are going to look so cute in these." Letting go of England's hand France proceeded to fawn over the choices he had. However, we have to admit that it was a little bit irresponsible because something a few feet away had drawn and caught the young child's attention. Granted England had tried to gain the older nations attention but he had been too focused on the different outfits he had picked up; so deciding to take a quick look England walked off.

The object of the child's interest had been a green cloak much like the one he had worn as a child the first time. He doesn't know why but he really wanted one. "England, look at all of the cute clothes that I have picked for you." France looked down to where he had last seen the child, to find an empty space; to tell the truth France panicked big time, calling out the small child's name he started to think that he had been taken until "Arthur? Where are you mon petite?"

A small head popped from around the corner, a shy look on his face as he slowly made his way over to the older nation. France released a breath and collapsed to his knees arms still full of clothes before he deposited then in a basket by his knees. "Arthur, please never wonder off on you own. I was really worried about you, I thought someone had taken you." Arthur looked down at the floor hands fiddling with the fabric of the shirt he wore before his eyes cast back to what he had been looking at. "Arthur what were you doing over there anyway."

France was surprised by the sudden change in facial expressions of the child; his face had lit up, a smile now shaping his features and a twinkle was shining in his eyes. The small island nation grabbed hold of the French nations shirt sleeve and draged him over to the item he had been looking at; France quickly got up from the floor and followed the child before coming to an abrupt halt in front of a section of costumes. A quiet chuckle escaped France as he spotted a small green cloak; one to which he found highly familiar.

He searched through the different sizes quickly before picking one up that was around the right size holding it out to the child "Here you go Arthur, do you want me to buy it for you?" England nodded his head vigorously before hugging the cloth to his chest and happily following the French nation over to the counter. Reaching down to take the cloak of the child England shook his head "Can I put it up Fwance." Another chuckle and England found himself seated on the checkout; he slowly handed over the cloth before turning to the older nation "Thank you Fwance."

An old women was standing behind the counter scanning the items before stopping and staring at the child who had handed her the green cloak. "I am sorry but did he just call you France?" The women looked between England and France before focusing on the older of the two "Oui, 'e did. My name is Francis but 'e is too little to pronounce it clearly so 'e tends to call me France." The women laughed a bit and continued to scan the items in turn, taking them off the coat hangers "Oh how cute. Is he your younger brother? He certainly looks a lot like you."

France ruffles the child's hair to which he receives a small scowl; however before he has a chance to respond the child in question notices the cloak being scanned and reaches out his hand, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Fwance can I weaw my cloak now? Pwease." France looks back at the green fabric before nodding his head "Oui, of course you can Arthur." The women about to fold the fabric up and place it in the bag quickly handed it over to the small child who giggled and looked up to, who appeared to be his big brother, his green eyes shining in excitement. France took the cloak and tied it securely around his little brother's neck before turning back to the women "Oui 'e is my little brother."

The women finished scanning the items proceeded to fold each item up placing them in several different bags. "Oh wow he certainly seems fond of you. But I must ask, are you French because you have such a strong accent?" Arthur giggles at this and nods his head slightly before pulling the hood up over his head and bouncing from his spot on the counter "Fwog." France laughs and kisses the child's forehead; turning back to the women who had a, now was it surprised, expression. "Oui I am French but Arthur 'ere was born in England. Which is one of the reasons he calls me a frog."

The woman smiles fondly at the child and doesn't press the matter; she rings up the total on the cash register as France hands over his card paying for the clothes before helping his 'little brother' down off the counter and taking the three bags in one hand, as he holds on tightly to the small child with the other. "Arthur I think we should put these bags in the car and then I will take you to pick out some toys okay?" Arthur nodded slightly as he pulled the older nation towards the exit heading straight for the car; I guess he was excited to see the different toys.

-Short Time skip-

France ran after Arthur as he chased him into the toy store; the child stopped in the door way waiting for his guardian to catch up, as he did though his gaze drifted around the interior of the shop eyes widening at the different types of toys.

France finally caught up with the little nation and was surprised to find him waiting patiently near the door; as soon as he had made it next to England, said nation took hold of the older ones hands and waited for him to lead him around the shop. France only then noticed that Arthur was a well-behaved child who hardly ever complain; _what reason did Arthur's brothers have for bullying him so?_ Shaking the thoughts away France smiled down at the child before starting to lead him around the store "Okay Arthur, you can choose whichever toy you want."

Arthur's eyes lit up as they walked up and down the aisles picking a range of different toys to keep the younger occupied; ranging from colouring books to plastic pirate ships, from building blocks to... France felt a short tug of his arm and turned around to find Arthur had stopped to stare at a group of teddies all sat neatly on the shelves above the child's head.

France looked over and found an array of mythical creatures; chuckling to himself he took the one shaped like a unicorn and handed it to the child. Arthur looked over at the French nation unsure of what to do "Here you are Arthur. You wanted it didn't you?" Arthur nodded his head slowly and gingerly reached out to take the toy, slowly pulling it into his arms eyes never leaving the French man's face until it was securely in his arms where he allowed himself to relax and smile. France smiled at the strange but justified antics of his charge; I mean his brothers probably played tricks on the child holding something the child wanted in his face only to take it from him at the last second. "Did you want the others too Arthur?"

The child in question looked from France up to the different mythical creature sitting on the shelf; glancing back over to the French nation he tightened his arms on the unicorn and nodded slightly burying his head in the mane of the unicorn toy. France chuckled and added the pixey, bunny, bear, dragon and Nessie? Into a basket he was now happy he had picked up. Arthur held tight to the unicorn teddy but switched so that it was just held in one hand; he reached over and gripped hold of France's hand with his other.

France walked over to the checkout finally paying for the pile of toys now chosen for the child; however when it was time to pay for the unicorn Arthur was reluctant to let it go for fear of it not being returned. France had ended up kneeling down in front of the younger nation trying to coax the toy out of his grip. "Come on Arthur I promise that I will give it back to you as soon as this nice man has scanned it for you." However, Arthur only shook his head and buried his head into the mane that trailed down the unicorns neck; France looked over at the man standing behind the till who simply smiled down at England "I see you brother is a fan of mythical creature; well I will ask you a question. Was he well behaved today?"

France surprised at the question, lifted the child up into his arms and turned to face the cashier; "Of course he was, he never misbehaves for me." He patted the child's head fondly before noticing the widening smile of the man; "Well seen as that is the case..." The man walked around the side of the counter and stood directly in front of Arthur who still held his unicorn in a death grip, he looked up at the man and shrunk back thinking he was going to tell him off. "Hey there son, your brother was telling me how you have been very well behaved today. So as a treat how about you keep hold of that teddy. I will let you have it for free." The man looked back up to France as he said that last part and walked back around the counter tallying up the total cost of the rest of the toys.

France once again held out his card to pay and picked up the shopping bags in his free hand; one was still holding Arthur. As he was about to walk away from the cashier England shouted "Wait." France looked down at the small child in his arms who was wriggling; France placed him on the floor as he watch England run around to where the man stood. England hugged the cashier's legs with one hand and giggled when he was picked up and given a hug in return; France smiled warmly at the display which only got wider when Arthur looked down shyly "T...Thank you Sir." The man smiled and ruffled England's hair before setting him carefully back on the floor "You are very welcome there son."

He watched as England ran back around to his brother to whom he locked eyes with "You were right. He is a very polite and well behaved boy. No wonder you are so proud of him. Have a nice day now." Both England and France waved goodbye before walking out of the shop and heading back to the car to drop off the shopping bags; England placed his unicorn on his seat in the front of the car. Holding his arms up to France as he stood on his tip toes asking to be picked up; France though surprised at first that Arthur was asking to be picked up complied and held the child close as they once again walked into the shopping centre.

-Time Skip-

The rest of the day past by in a haze as France carried Arthur around the rest of the shops; first he stopped by a family friendly restaurant and they ate before carrying on with their shopping. France had brought a few more clothes for himself along with a booster seat for Arthur to use at meal times; a car seat and a few bath toys; ones that looked strangely like the pet of a certain white-haired friend of his. By the time France had placed Arthur in his new car seat he was already asleep; exhausted from the busy day, _well he hasn't been put done for a nap yet so I guess it is fine._ France then proceeded to place the last few bags into the boot before starting the 45 minute drive back home.

It was 6:35 by the time France had reached the house and placed a still sleeping England on the sofa wrapped in a blanket with his new unicorn teddy placed next to him. France decided to put away the new clothes in Arthur's room, he filled the whole chest of draws with the new outfits he had brought for the child along with new pyjamas and obviously underwear.

He then made his way into the guest room and hung up his new clothes next to his others in the wardrobe; as he hung up the last of the clothes he heard a small voice call out and knew that England had woken up. Closing the wardrobe door he made his way down the stairs to find England sitting up on the sofa rubbing his eyes slowly; when he spotted France standing in the doorway he smiled softly before lying back down.

France made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to the island nation who, in response, crawled along the sofa only stopping when he was seated in the elder's lap where he then cuddled up and fell asleep once again. As the younger nation slept, France stroked a hand through his blonde hair before slowly reaching over and picking up the landline phone and dealing a number. He waited patiently for the other to pick up the phone, which he did after three rings. Their conversation going like this:

'Hello?'

'Ah! America, I have a small favour to ask of you.'

'Yo dude, France what do you need man? I was just about to start this new video game.'

'Well I would like for you to come over to England's 'ouse; something 'as 'appened.'

'Ummm sure dude. What is up? You seem stressed... Oh shit he hasn't hurt himself again has he? God if he has it would be all my fault.'

'Amerique, calm down. 'e is not 'urt. I just need you to come round... Oh and bring Canada with you.'

France hung up before America had a chance to ask anymore question, he looked down at the sleeping child and smiled before carrying him carefully up the stairs trying not to wake him up.

After lying England on the bed France pulled out a pair of pyjamas from the draws and smirked when he noticed that they were decorated with little red London buses and the Union Flag. Dressing England up in his pyjamas and placing him under the covers for the night France then got into his own pyjamas before turning off the light and walking down the stairs.

He walked over to the bookshelf searching for the book he had found near to England when he had first found him; upon finding it France pulled it out and sat down in an armchair. Flicking through the pages France landed on the one explaining all about the de-aging spell that England seemed to have been using. He read the page and then reread and reread it his eyes focusing on one part:

 _The de-aging spell is an advanced spell and should not be used by beginner wizards; however if this spell is used then be at ease for it will wear off after one month. As the spell progresses, the recipient will find that they will act more and more like a child then the first few days. They will seek comfort from those closest to them. When they turn back at then end of the month they will return back to normal, though they will find that some habits are harder to break than others..._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter edited and re-written, I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. I have to say that I appreciate all of the reviews I have received and I hope that you will continue to show your support or even questions about the story so far. I love this chapter so much, mainly because of the strong brotherly relationship portrayed between France and England; this is what runs through my head when I think about ChibiEngland and TeenFrance, he always assumes the role of replacement brother as England's real brothers were cruel to him.**

 **I know about the added subtle hints towards Prussia in some of the chapters and that is because I am taking into account a review written to me by a guest who pointed out the sudden introduction of Prussia in a later chapter which made the story change course quite abruptly so I am trying to amend that by hinting at the relationship between Prussia and England.**

 **Though there are not that many PrUKshippers out there I think this pairing still needs more love because I did research some things;**

 **Queen Ann's War - Military alliance between 12 nations including Prussia and Kingdom of England in response to the War of Spanish Succession (1701-1714)**

 **Anglo-Prussian alliance 1756 - Military alliance during the Seven Years War (1756-1762); despite its end, strong ties between the two nations remained.**

 **Anglo-Prussian alliance 1788 - Military alliance in response to the Austro-Russian alliance. Turned into the Triple alliance when the Netherlands joined.**

 **The Quadruple Alliance 1814/15 - Military alliance between United Kingdom, Austria, Prussia and Russia at the end of the Napoleonic wars (1803-1815**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Word Count: 3,550**

 **Pairing: PrUK (Prussia X England)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters**

 **Warnings: Teary England, Maybe a few swear words but not much. Fluff!**

* * *

Third-Person POV

It was late in the afternoon and England was sitting on the floor in the front room playing with some of the toys that France had brought for him during their shopping trip the previous day; he had a few stuffed teddies of his favourite mythical creatures surrounding him. France was sitting on the sofa a small smile on his face as he watch the younger nation playing, yesterday evening after he had put the younger nation to bed he had thought of a revelation in order to help England to forgive America.

A soft knock on the front door roused the French Speaking nation from his thoughts; he gets up from his seat and ruffles England's hair as he walks past. Chuckling to himself at the small scowl the young child gives him as he makes his way out of the front room. Upon walking into the hall he slowly opens the door to reveal Canada and America smiling at him; "Alright France what was so important that we had to rush over here and why are you opening the door? Where is Iggy?" America's (not one for being quiet) loud voice had carried into the front room causing the small child to cease in his playing and curiosity rising, follows France into the hall.

However, still the ever cautious nation he hide slightly behind the wall observing the people who appeared to be talking to the older nation "Ah well that is why I invited you over here. We need to discuss England." The island nation crept forward when he heard his own name being mentioned in the conversation, thought whirling around in his mind. _Why on earth were they discussing me? Fwance isn't getting rid of me is he?_ but froze as he laid his eyes on a tall blonde nation; a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

All of the taller nations gave a start when the sound of quiet sobs filled the room - however France immediately spots the child, as he decided to rush over to the older nation; earlier thoughts forgotten, and wraps his short arms around the Frenchman's legs in an attempt to hide. "Mon dieu, what is the matter Mon petite lapin? It is just America and Canada, there is nothing to be afraid of." Scooping the child up; England buries his head in the French nation's shirt before whispering in a trembling voice "mewica hates me, doesn't he?" France stands frozen for a few seconds before stealing a quick glance over at the accused nation, "Of course he doesn't Angleterre."

England continues to cry much to the confusion of the North American twins, which causes France to sigh gently as he rocks the small child in his arms; turning to face the two nations opposite him. "Well, I guess I should explain the situation now." France proceeds to lead the others into the front room where he sits on the sofa a now calm England in his lap, American and Canada exchange another confused look before walking in after the French nation.

As soon as America sits down on a chair opposite the French nation he looks down at the child once again; he was now playing with a small brown teddy bear a smile dancing across his face, he turned to look at his brother before quickly turning away again. No one could mistake those emerald green eyes and large eyebrows for anyone else.

"Ummmm France did you say that this small child is England." A small nod was all that was given in reply, he was too occupied watching Chibi England playing, a soft smile making it's way onto the oldest nation's face. That is until Canada joins in "Papa, how did this happen?" France sighs once again and turns to face the two boys, he shifts slightly on the sofa and looks across at the youngest nations. What no one notices is the sad look crossing England's face after he hears Canada calling France his Papa; he looks around the room looking at each of the taller nations in turn before placing his bear down gently and wiggling off the French nations lap.

After watching the small nation leave the room curiously France launches into his explanation as to how he found himself in this 'small' predicament. He explained the argument between America and England, which makes the aforementioned country bow his head; the angry mood the Englishman felt afterwards; the spell; and how he found him in his basement.

All the while he was explaining the happenings of the last few days England had returned with a fistful of crayons and some sheets of paper. He sat down in front of the coffee table and began to draw; occasionally he could be seen to pausing in his drawing to look around at the adults talking but then would carry on. Though it may not have looked like it but England was listening to the conversation, trying to figure out why both of the America's were currently in his house.

After a good hour or so of France explaining and answering questions, England walks over to said French nation and shows him the drawing he had been working on. It was a well done drawing for such a small child but France knew that England was always good at art, he noticed four people standing together, two labelled 'Fwance' and 'Me' were holding hands in the middle. To Frances left was another person, one who was slightly taller had violet eyes and a strange curl sticking out of his head, he was labelled 'Canada'. Whereas on England's right was a similar person but instead had blue eyes and a bomber jacket around his shoulders, this one labelled 'America'.

France smiled down at the smaller nation and ruffled his hair causing him to giggle slightly "This is very good, mon petite. You are very talented. I shall go and hang it on the fridge before starting dinner. Oui?" England nodded his head before slowly walking over to Canada, he looked up into violet eyes, the small nation gave Canada a once over look seemingly to decide something before extending his arms up. Canada not sure what to do looked over to the French nation who chuckled slightly "He wants you to pick him up Canada."

Canada smiles down at the now younger nation and picks him up placing him on his lap before looking back over to his papa, "So this is really England? He is cuter than I expected him to be." Said nation yawned loudly and cuddled up in the Canadian's arms trying to fall asleep, muttering out a small "Not cute!" which again causes the Canadian to chuckle slightly. France stood up from the sofa and picked up the brown teddy from where the small nation left him before handing it over to Canada. The Northern nation held it next to Britain who quickly giggled and latched onto the stuffed animal before promptly falling asleep.

France makes his way into the kitchen and sticks the English man's picture onto the fridge with a magnet; he then smiles to himself and gathers up all of the ingredients that he will need for making a well-earned dinner.

After a few minutes of chopping, cutting, frying and anything else that one would normally do in the kitchen Canada walked up behind France and cleared his throat stopping the man in his tracks. "Ah Mon Canada." France starts to hum a small tune under his breath as he continues to flit around the kitchen, sometimes he reminds people of a fairy, flitting around the woods... Anyway, "Papa, would you like some help making dinner?"

The French nation once again stops and looks around the room for a few seconds before smiling down at the shy nation in front of him "Oui, Merci Matthieu but where is Arthur?" Canada raises an eyebrow at the use of the others human name but doesn't question it really and looks back into the front room "Alfred is looking after him, he feels really bad about what he said to England and just wants to make things right." Canada washes his hands in the kitchen sink and walks over to some of the dishes that France is making, he smirks to himself "We will have to be careful though, I am not sure if Arthur is ready to forgive l'Amerique just yet." at this the smirk doesn't leave Canada's face he stirs the dish which was simmering on the hob "I see these are all England's favourite French dishes non Papa? Oh and you don't have to worry about England just yet he is still asleep."

France blushes at the first part of his brother's reply and coughs into his hand before smiling down at the dishes he was preparing "Really? I hadn't noticed that Matthieu and yes you are probably right but I worry about him. He is such a petite nation; he could get hurt so easily now." Continuing their conversation Canada and France both rush around the kitchen adding ingredients here and there skitting around each other.

-In to the Front room-

America was sitting in the chair he had originally occupied as soon as he had walked into the Englishman's house, guilt residing in his chest at all of the harsh insults he had thrown at the older nation. Remembering the broken expression he had on his face when he ran out of that meeting hall just days before and then he gets a phone call from France asking him to bring his brother over to England's house as soon as possible.

Naturally he had grabbed his brother and boarded the earliest flight to England he could find, arriving at the nation's house just hours after France had called. He was shocked to find out what had happened to his ex-career, I mean everyone would if suddenly a nation who was probably older than 3 thousand was the size of a three year old.

America looked down at the sleeping nation in his arms and sighed, gently brushing the hair out of the Chibi nation's face before placing a small light kiss on his forehead. He could hear Canada and France talking and rushing around in the kitchen; the delicious smell of food wafting through the room. A small grumbling noise alerted the nation down to England, he appeared to be waking up from his little nap - it had only been about 30 minutes.

Slowly his green eyes opened blurred with sleep; he brought a small hand up and rubbed his eyes; it took almost all of America's self-control not to coo at how adorable he looked. Soon enough the little nation focused on the America who was holding him and starts to cry ever so softly, naturally America panics "Fwance...Where is Fwance?" England looks around the room crying increasing in volume as his guardian (?) is nowhere to be found. "It is okay England, he is just making dinner with Canada; he will be back in a few minutes. Please don't cry." England is pulled into a warm embrace by the American and rocked backwards and forwards; after he calms down slightly he is placed back down on America's lap.

"England?" Said nation looks up at the American, his eyes glassy with unshed tears; red and puffy from previously crying. The terrified look hidden behind a pained expression makes America's heart squeeze; a tight pain forming in his chest as a lump grows in the back of his throat. "I am so so sorry for what I said at the last meeting; I didn't mean any of it. I was just being stupid. You were right I guess in that sense; I am still a child, I am immature and wanted so much to be treated like an adult. I know I shouldn't have said anything about your Empire or your colonies and I don't even remember why I had mentioned them in the first place. You might not be able to just yet but would you be willing to forgive me?"

England watches as tears escape the American's eyes, though he doesn't make a move to wipe them away or to hide them from his ex-caretaker. Though England wanted so much to just forgive the younger nation, to give him a hug and say that of course he forgives him, that he loves him and just wants his brother back. However, there was one thought that was holding him back, one tiny detail that he wanted so much to be false that it was almost painful.

The small child buried his head in his small hands shaking softly as fresh tears stream down his face "mewica, do you hate me?" America is shocked silent for a few minutes as he hears the small nation quiver with a fresh wave of sobs; the crying once again increasing in volume. His cries alert the other two nations in the kitchen who rush out to find America standing up from his seat holding England tightly in his arms.

"Of course not England. I could never hate you. I love you so much." England ceased his crying and looked up at America, hope filling his eyes "Weally?" America chuckled at the adorableness that was his older brother (Okay that was just weird guys, I swear.) He spun England around in a circle and then threw him up into the air before catching him again, "Really, really." England giggled again and hugged America tightly around the neck.

England looks over America's shoulder after a few minutes of savouring the feeling of being loved so dearly, of the warmth he felt and thought _I wonder if this is how it felt for America when I held him close as a child?_ and starts to wiggle in an attempt to tell America to put him down after spotting France standing in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at him. America confused at first, as his back is facing towards the kitchen, places the child on the floor and then smiles warmly as he runs across the floor almost tripping a few times.

England latches himself onto the Frenchman's leg only to be picked up once again; "Fwance! Mewica doesn't hate me!" The look of joy spreading across England's face makes France smile fondly down at him before chuckling to himself "Of course not, Mon petite lapin. He is your family after all." He brought the younger nation close into a hug before whispering in his ear "I told you he wouldn't." England wraps his arms tightly around France's neck hugging him back. "Brother's stick together after all." America gives off his usual hero's laugh, loud and obnoxious as he watches the exchange between France and England (he is able to read the atmosphere better than people give him credit for and knows exactly how the older of the two feels about the other).

England pulls back from the embrace and looks over at America, his eyebrows knitted together, before looking France dead in the eyes; his voice is low so only France can hear it as he speaks again "Not bwothers." France chuckles again and looks between the 'twin' nations standing in front of him "I know, when the spell wears off we shall tell them the truth non?" England nods his head vigorously as Canada and America exchange a look of pure confusion. "Hey France what did you mean by that bro?" France and England exchange a look and turn around; France carrying England into the kitchen and placing him on his seat at the table. "Nothing mon America." Canada and America follow afterwards each talking a seat at the table while France serves up the dinner he had prepared earlier; with the help of Canada of course.

They proceed with the rest of their day like any normal family; eating dinner, watching T.V, playing with Chibi England and finally going to bed. However, some things never change; America had tried to bathe the small nation but he had ran out of the room wear virtually nothing and while laughing ran into France. "What are you doing mon petite? You are supposed to be having your bath." America came skidding down the hall almost colliding with the French nation who had scoped England up off the floor.

"Amerique, why is England not in the bath?" America looked down at the floor before laughing out loud, scratching the back of his head nervously as he looked over to England before turning back to France "He is a slippery bugger, I swear he just doesn't want me to give him a bath. As soon as I tried to put him in the water he jumped out and ran out of the door. He started shouting and screaming as soon as I started to fill the bath with water. I thought he was just acting up though." England looked down towards the floor, at the disapproving look France was giving him. France upon noticing the disheartened look on England's face, lifted one of his hands up, making the English nation flinch as he assumed he was going to be hit, but soon relaxed when he felt his hair being stroked "Ah Angleterre, why would you not take your bath. You have not had one since you turned into a child so you really need one."

England looked down again, fiddling with his fingers refusing to look at the French nation before he spoke in a much quieter voice "My bwothers used to say that well but they nevew wally gave me a bath. I would end up huwt." A small tear tracked down his red cheeks, and he hide his face in Frances shoulder hiding from his memories of his childhood.

France continued to stroke the child's hair before slowly walking back towards the bathroom "I will take care of this America, you can go off to bed if you like." With that America nodded and walked down the hall towards his guest room as France led England into the small bathroom again. England looked up when he felt France stop walking and proceeded to cry even harder when he noticed where he was again, clinging onto France, grip tightening as he began to violently shake with fear. "Hey hush, mon petite. How about if we take a bath together? Then I can protect you from ever getting hurt, Oui?" England nodded his head slowly and released his death grip on the French nation's shirt, he was placed sitting down on the toilet seat as France undressed.

Not noticing the red blush rising on the smaller nation's cheeks, though it was not images of the French speaking nation that filled his mind but certain flashes of a particular white haired ex-nation who was the current occupant of such thoughts. France stepped into the water and held out his arms to the child as he slowly lifted him back down on to his lap.

France being as careful as possible, washed his hair and body being careful so as to not frighten the silent child "Are you alright mon Cher?" England nodded his head; France leant over the side of the bath, keeping one hand around England so he wouldn't fall and brought out a packet of bath toys they had purchased the previous day. England watched in excitement as France opened up the packet and started placing the yellow ducks/chicks in the water in front of the small nation; the latter who quickly took hold of one and started making it swim around the bath making chirping noises as it when.

France watched the Island nation play for a few moments before he started to wash his own hair and body, he watched in amusement as England brought one of the Chicks up, making it appear to be whispering in his ear but what made the French nation freeze was the words that followed. "Oh Gilbird. You can pway with Mint bunny latew, he is asweep wight now." England then giggled and brought the chick back down creating a bit of a splash as it hit the water.

Watching the water splash the English nation released the chick and proceeded to bring on of his small delicate hands up out of the water slapped it back into the water making a much bigger splash then 'Gilbird' did. Finding this more amusing then it probably was England continued to assault the water making it splash over the sides of the bath socking the floor. When he did it again and again he giggled, until a much bigger hand came into his view; he paused momentarily, cocking his head to the side, until the bigger hand did the same thing. France brought his hand down gently making a slightly bigger splash than the smaller nation but succeeded in making him giggle even more.

A few more splashes and one drenched bathroom floor later; France carried a now tired England back to his room, drying him off and placing him in fresh Pajama's covered surprisingly in mini pictures of a black eagle; before both nations climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To all of my fabulous readers I am delighted to tell you that this chapter has now been re-drafted and re-written in order to make it easier to read and hopefully to fit in with the new plot line. I know I have mentioned this countless times but I have received a review that stated the sudden addition of attraction for Prussia was weird and probably confusing after all of this time. So to make it clearer I am adding subtle hints of England's attraction towards the German (Prussian) nation through out the previous chapters because then it won't be weird or dropped like a bomb-shell.**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far, and trust me when I say this has to be my favourite story because I have re-written each chapter around 3-4 times because I am trying to make it as close to perfect as possible. I don't think I have ever been happier writing a Fanfiction before (Except for maybe Scars Will Heal).**

 **Please drop a comment/review on what you thought of this chapter and I once again apologise to any FrUK fans who are disappointed with the new direction I am taking this story in; though I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, much like England did for America, and continue to read this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Word Count: 4,518**

 **Pairing: Prussia X England (PrUK)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters**

 **Warnings: Swearing, courtesy of one English nation.**

* * *

Third person POV

It had been a pretty hectic morning in the home of England that morning; there was another world meeting being held later that day and everyone seemed to be rushing around gathering papers and work related sheets. France was making breakfast for everyone, with the help of Canada; America was up the stairs in England and France's bedroom dressing England in a pair of loose jeans, a red and blue checked shirt completed with his green cloak, at the younger's insistence. America then proceeded to get dressed in his usual brown military uniform and bomber jacket.

After they had both finished getting ready, England sat on the edge of his shared bed holding his arms up towards the American nation who smiled warmly down at the smaller nation and proceeded to pick him up. America carried England down the stair and started making his way through the house listening to England chatter on about the other nations, before seating him at the table opposite Canada who was cradling a cup of tea in his hands.

America had learnt quite a lot about England when he was a child, from his alliances and wars with France, to his relationships with other countries. England was particularly talkative about his relationships with China before the Opium Wars, his close alliance with Japan and the interesting story behind that one where Japan actually went against his governments plan to become friends with Russia and formed one instead with the Island nation. However, he has to admit that his alliance with the Prussian nation had shocked America the most, especially with how animated England had sounded when describing their 'punk' and 'pirate' days.

After a few minutes of sitting at the table, they had all eaten their fill of pancakes, America shovelling the leftovers into his mouth before anyone could process what was happening. France then packed a small backpack full of snacks and toys in hopes of keeping the small island nation entertained while the meeting took place, though if it got so bad that he was disrupting the meeting France could always ask another to look after him for a while.

All of the older nations had wondered about what they should do about this little 'magic mishap' they were facing seen as England was supposed to be the host nation but none of them could see that happening in his current state. France, America and Canada, had spent several hours discussing the best cause of action the previous night after England was put to bed, and came to the conclusion to take England with them and just hoped he would not get into any trouble with so many bigger countries around.

Truthfully, France had wanted to ask one of England's brothers to go to the meeting in his place as he stayed home with England but soon thought about all the trouble it would cause if both of them were to miss the meeting. So without anyone to look after the small child he had consented to letting England come with them, much to the Island nations delight.

Once France was sure that they had everything; he ushered the three younger nations out of the door and smiled to himself as he noticed England walk past him, his unicorn teddy securely wrapped in his arms. England was strapped into his car seat in the front of the car with America and Canada sliding into the back seat as France made his way around to the drivers side and starting the car down the drive.

-Time Skip-

France walks into the building holding England's hand as he had insisted on walking himself; they were running slightly late so knew that by the time they arrived outside the room where the meeting was to be held all of the other nations would surely be seated waiting (mostly) patiently for the arrival of the missing countries.

Standing outside the door for a few moments, Canada picked up the small child; just in case he became scared by all of the others in the room; who responded by hiding his face in the others shirt, suddenly turning shy and anticipating the ruckus that will occur when he enters the room. America stood silently behind them and had a hold on England's unicorn as England had released it in favour for the Canadians shirt front.

After waiting for England to stop fidgeting France slowly turned the door handle and calmly entered the room closely followed by the North American brothers. The quiet chatter that had filled the room quickly died down and was replaced by complete and utter silence as all eyes turned to face the new arrivals. "France! Vere zhe hell is England? Vhy are jou all late!?" Germany's voice cut through the room like a knife through butter carrying over the short distance making England whimper which caused his grip on Canada to tighten.

The small sound in the quiet room made all nations turn their attention to the small bundle in the Canadian's arms, making both Canada, who was not used to having anyone's attention on him so intently, and England, who as a small child hated being in the spotlight, increasingly nervous; their eyes widening slightly before Germany's voice rung out once more. "Vhy did jou bring a child vizh jou!?" England winced again but this time starts to cry softly, the sound only just audible from his hiding place; Canada was typically at a loss at what he should do seen as he has never looked after a child before.

However, he tried his best to clam the crying nation by rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back, America stood even closer behind his brother "Germany dude, you are scaring him." America sends a glare towards the other nation as another small noise is heard from England "Fwance..." Said nation quickly places the bag he was carrying down on the floor and takes hold of the crying nation holding him tightly against his chest whispering calming words into his ear. "It is okay Mon lapin, Germany didn't mean to scare you." France sends an icy glare towards the German nation who surprisingly enough takes on an expression of apology and shame.

At this particular moment in time France was hoping that no one had gotten a glimpse of England's face as he took him of Canada seen as it would most definitely give him away. Unfortunately that thought was shattered as China exclaimed "Aiyah! Is that England?"

At that England stops crying immediately as he pulls himself away from France and glances over towards the nation who had just called him. Wiggling slightly signalling France that he wanted to be put down; as soon as his feet touch the floor he runs over to the 4000 years old nation who smiles, reaching down, smiling wider he picks the child up and sits him on his lap. "China!" England throws his short arms around the older nations neck giggling as he felt arms wrap around him in return.

The room is suddenly filled with confused murmurs as each one watches the usually argumentative (and adult) island nation look so cute and giggling. "Etto... France – San? Why is England – San little?" Upon hearing his name England turns his attention over to Japan giving him a short friendly wave, before turning back to China and sticking his tongue out, which China responds by repeating the action.

"Well Japan... It appears that I will 'ave to explain our current situation once again, I do 'ope you don't mind... zhis may take a while." France takes a deep breath, picking up the backpack he placed on the floor and taking it over to his usual seat being careful as to not jostle any of England's toys and snacks before walking up to the podium and beginning his story.

"Well you all remember zhe meeting a few days ago where America and England had zhat nasty argument and I was called on to see if our little tsundere was alright after 'e ran from zhe room Oui?" A few nods were displayed around the room. As France tried to remember and recount the event his accent started to become stronger, himself becoming upset over the strange occurrences.

"Well, It would appear zhat after zhis argument England was extremely upset with 'imself as 'e seemed to zhink zhat 'e 'ad done a terrible job of bringing America up correctly; 'e thought zhat 'e 'ad failed and zhat is why 'e refuses to treat anyone with zhat much devotion again. 'e cannot bring 'imself to do it again, for fear zhat zhey would leave 'im zhe same way or zhat 'e would fail zhem and disappoint others."

"Anyway 'e was also angry at Amerique for what 'e 'ad said about 'is empire; which we all know 'ow 'e reacts to any of zhis. I went to my 'ouse and spent a few 'ours pondering whether I should phone 'im or whezher I should just appear at 'is 'ouse; well I decided to phone 'is 'ouse but received no reply. Worried zhat 'e 'ad been seriously injured I made my way as quickly as possible over to 'is 'ouse only to received no answer at zhe door. Using 'is spare 'ouse key I entered and looked everywhere, 'e was no where to be seen. So naturally I worried even more. Finally I found 'im in 'is current state in zhe basement; it seemed zhat 'e was trying to cast a spell which would turn America back into 'is younger self. It 'ad backfired and 'e 'as been like zhis ever since."

After France had finished his explanation he turned away and took his seat, England who had been playing with China the entire time climbed down and made his way slowly over to the French nation, as he got closer France turned to smile at him; England smiles back and extends his arms up over his head "Fwance... Up... Pwease." England is hoisted up on sits on France's lap before a pad of plain paper and colouring crayons are placed on the table in front of him.

He giggles again and turns around, hugging the French nation tightly around his neck before he sits back down and starts to draw. Several nations coo at the actions of the small child; causing the English nation to glare and pout mumbling a "I am not Bloody cute, Wankers." Seen as none of them were around at the time when England was really a child this event was truly a rarity.

Germany smiles down at the small island nation, hearing many stories from his older brother about the actions of England when he was a child, before making his way over to the front of the meeting hall and calling for the meeting to start. England continues to draw as the meeting progresses around him; after around 45 minutes England hops down from Frances lap and runs around the back of all of the nations until he makes his way next to China.

The older nation looks down at England, "What is it, Opium?" Said nation looks down at the paper in his hand, his face turning grave as he was seemingly debating on whether he actually wanted to show the Asian nation or not, before lifting it up and offering it to China; who chuckles at the well drawn picture of himself in the middle of a dark background, a big green dragon emerging from the background behind him. After studying the picture further he notices other people standing near to him; he recognises them instantly as Adult England standing off to the right hand side and Hong Kong who is standing in between the two holding each of their hands as he smiles forward, a facial expression rarely seen nowadays.

China looks to the top of the page and sees 'Kirkland-Wang Family' scrawled in quite messy handwriting with a short quote underneath 'Though we may be far apart; we are always close at heart'. China smiles fondly at the picture, his eyes filling with tears as he nods his head at the Island nation standing next to his chair. He ruffles England's hair before lifting him up into his lap giving him a big hug and whispering in his ear "No matter what has happened in the past England you will always have a place in my heart, and you will always be Hong's dad." England smiles at the Chinese nation before hugging him back just as tightly.

After a few minutes, England pulls away and wiggles free, flashing a bright smile towards the oldest nation and making his way back over towards France; Some nations watch the child out of curiosity as they see China wiping a few stray tears from his eyes, smiling once more at the picture before tucking it into his folder, for safe keeping.

As he nears the French nation, he tugs on his sleeve lightly gaining his attention. "Oui, what is it England?" Said nation pointed up onto the table where another piece of paper sat, France glancing over, picked up the drawing and handed it over to the Island nation smiling slightly. "Are you drawing everyone pictures England? I thought I was special." He sent a wink to the English man making him giggle.

Germany looked over towards France and smiled, "Are you okay, England? Did you need something?" Germany made sure to keep his voice soft and gentle as he spoke to the English nation who looked over towards him and matched the others smile with one of his own. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed to be having a mental conversation with himself before looking back over to the German nation.

Placing the image back on top of the table, close to the edge so he could grab it once he came back, England slowly makes his way across the room until he is standing directly next to the usually stern nation; who has a look of confusion shaping his features. England giggles slightly and lifts his arms up above his head. wiggling his fingers; the rest of the nations looking on in amusement as the Blond haired nation lifts up the child cradling him in his arms, the island nation wraps his arms around the others neck giving him a hug.

"Where is Pwussia? Why isn't he hewe?" Germany looks down at the child in his arms; a thoughtful look spreading across his features as he thought back to this morning, "He said he vas going to turn up later. He vill probably be here soon." England cheered happily as he looked at the German nation; a mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he glanced up at the German's neatly combed hair. Tentatively bringing a hand up he placed it gently on Germany's head before ruffling it up, affectively messing up the German's tidy appearance. "Now you look less scary." England smiled fondly at the lightly blushing nation who return his smile and set the Island nation on the floor before ruffling his hair in return. "Ja, now you won't be as scared of me."

England turned away from Germany after giving him a sharp nod of his head with a mock serious expression on his face, and made his way back over towards his picture as Germany commenced with the meeting, all nations turning their attention back to the now dishevelled host as England continued on his way around the table looking for someone in particular...

Finding who he was after; England picks up his speed and runs towards a small Asian man listening attentively to the speaker at the front of the room who England finds is now Italy. He slowly makes his way towards the Japanese nation and pokes him in the thigh affectively gaining the others attention. "Ah England-san are you alright? What can I help you with?" England grips the picture in one hand before lifting his arms up above his head once more, he watches Japan smile down at him as he pushes his chair out and lifts the child up to sit on the edge of the table effectively making them eye level with each other.

The small Island nation looks down at the picture in his hand and slowly offers it to Japan who takes it gently, resting it on the table on top of his notes Japan looks at the picture in awe; the vibrant colours standing out against the white background. He spots a border surrounding the image made out of Chrysanthemums, Cherry Blossoms (Sakura) and what he recognises as Tudor Roses. The middle of the picture shows himself dressed in his black military uniform complete with his signature Purple cape standing next to England dressed in his red pirate coat and black trousers. (The outfits they are wearing in the MMD 'Happy Synthesizer').

At the top of the page; just beneath the border, is a title written in bold lettering, reading 'Anglo-Japanese Friendship Treaty 1854' Japan looks up, glancing at the Young nation who is fiddling with his shirt and looking down at the paper; smiling slightly Japan looks back down at the picture to see a small quote written under the title, the thought behind the words making tears come to the usually stoic nations eyes, startling everyone who happened to look over. The quote reading 'True friends stay with you no matter the distance or time that separates you from them.'

England, having looked up at the sound of a sharp intake of breath, hesitantly rises one of his hands and, using the pad of his thumb, gently brushes away the tears that had managed to escape from the Japanese Islands eyes; Japan looks up in surprise and bringing the young British nation into a tight hug, pulling him as close to his chest as he possibly could without hurting the child.

England smiles contently and snuggles into the embrace, his hands clutching at the taller nations clothes as his eyes close, slowly drifting off to sleep. Japan noticing the devitalising grip glanced down at the child before smiling softly. He brushes the hair from England's face before turning his gaze towards the picture again, studying the sharp edges; the contrasting colours and how well everything seems to fit together.

-Time skip-

England wakes up and shifts slightly, he looks up and rubs his eyes noticing that his unicorn was now in his arms and he was still sitting in Japan's lap. He looked over to the front of the conference room just in time to hear America ramble on about another one of his hair-brained schemes; once again about how he could genetically modify someone to make a superhero called globo-man... England snorted to himself before opening his mouth; signalling to the others that he was now once again awake "Shut up bloody git!" China laughed from across the room and Japan smiles , both Asian nations clearly amused by the typical England expression; turning back to the American, Japan lets loose a chuckles as he sees America pouting slightly at England's wording Whining out a short "Iggy!"

This however, started responses from all other countries in the room.

Japan: "Hai, I agree with America-san

Switzerland: "Japan, come up with your own opinions for once, otherwise I will beat you with my peace prize!"

France: "Your ideas never work mon ami."

Russia: "Why don't you all just become one with me da?"

Italy: "Veee~ why don't we all eat some pasta!"

Germany: "Italy you cannot solve all of the worlds problems with pasta."

Arguments broke out around the room gradually increasing in volume which caused England to grip his unicorn tighter in his arms. His small body became rigid as his mind was once again subjected to memories flooding in to his head. Ones of how his brothers used to shout at him (or each other) constantly... He scrambled down from Japan's lap, who sent a concerned looked as he watched England curl up in a tight ball under the table, squeezing the life out of his unicorn teddy.

By this point, every single country in the room was caught up in one argument or another all of their attention focused on each other that no one notices the absence of the smaller nation currently shaking and crying under the table; the memories becoming more vivid and realistic as time wore on.

However, after a few terrifying minutes or so it seemed to the British nation, someone much bigger then him crawls under the table and sits as best as he could next to him; the new comer doesn't speak for a while just trying to comfort the other with his presence but he soon realises that this is not working.

"What is wrong da?" England instantly stiffens at the additional voice next to him but slowly raises his head keeping his eyes downcast as he sniffles and wipes his tear-stained face with the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't like it when people fight. My brothers were always bullying me and shouting at me. I'm scared. Why can't they all get along?" England shaking increases as more memories flood into his mind; ones of his brothers throwing him into the lake even though he cannot swim; shooting his pet rabbit in front of him and beating him up for the slightest mistakes.

His crying increases as Russia smiles gently "Because we are still human da; we tend to focus on the abuses to which we have been subjected rather than the endearments. But do not worry little England. You have many friends looking out for you da?" England smiles softly, his grip loosening on his unicorn.

He tilts his head to the side as he finally steals a glance at the taller nation "Why are you under here?" He asks; not really in an accusing way like he might have done if he was his usual older self but more out of plain childish curiosity. This makes Russia chuckle at the pure adorable expression England is making, "Because I wanted to make sure that you were okay da."

England turns fully around so that he is facing Russia head on; his confusion playing clearly across his face "Why?" Russia once again chuckles and shifts in his seat, his eyes flittering away before returning just as quickly to meet the emerald green orbs staring directly into his violet ones. "We are friends da?" Russia's eyes light up and seem to sparkle when he sees the smaller nation slowly nod his head.

After a few minutes of silence, England's stomach growls signalling that he is hungry; England looks away slightly embarrassed his face painted a light pink. Russia's eyebrows knit together when he hears the noise and quickly proceeds to search through the many pockets in his coat before pulling a clear plastic bag out of one of the pockets with a small "Aha."

England looks over curiously and notices something weird looking sitting inside the bag; Russia motions for England to come closer to him and stiffens when he feels the child sitting comfortable in his lap, England rests his back against Russia's abdomen smiling up at the large nation tilting his head up so he could he the others face. He watches as Russia pulls one of the small things from the bag and holds it out to England "Pirozhki?" England gingerly takes the snack before smiling up at the Russian and happily nibbling at the small pastry type piece of food in his hands; Russia waits for England to finish his snack before speaking once again "Shall we go out now?"

After a quick nod Russia and England crawl back out from under the table; England having a bit of trouble due to him still dragging his unicorn behind him. Soon he is being lifted to his feet by the tall Russian; England places his unicorn on the floor and turns to look up at the white haired nation before slowly pulling on his long white trench coat. Russia looks back down at the young child and smiles when he sees England stretch his arms above his head "Up?" Picking the child up Russia starts to tickle him making him squeal and giggle in return; twisting and turning in the Russian's grip trying to evade his fingers.

At the sound of England's laughter and squeals the arguing nations suddenly stop and freeze altogether when they notice the pair. Russia stops tickling the small nation and makes his way over towards the French nation who had until moments before been preparing for a fist fight with America.

He hands the child over to France before making his way back over and picking up the unicorn off the floor and placing it in front of the two on the table. "You need to look after him da? He was terrified because of the arguing. If you knew him when he was really little shouldn't you have known that he didn't like it. It seemed to bring back some bad memories." After finishing what he had wanted to say Russia made his way to turn around and head back to his seat but was stopped when a small voice called his name "Wussia? P... Piw..." England's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what it was that he wanted causing Russia to release a genuine laugh, one no nation had heard in an extremely long time.

He reaches into his pocket and pulled out the clear bag full of Russian treats; handing another Pirozhki over to England who took it, grinned up at the taller nation "Thank you Wussia!" Before nibbling the snack in his hands. France smiled warmly at the child settled in his arms and looked over to the Russian nation who was currently walking away "Yes. Thank you for looking after him Russia." Said nation turned back around before nodding his head slightly "That is what friends are for da?" Before sitting back down in his chair.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Once again I just wanted to remind people that these chapters are going under some editing, I have finished changing this chapter, this one receiving an increase of about 1760 words. If some of you haven't done so yet I recommend re-reading the previous chapters as all have been changed whether added to or completely changed to fit in with the new direction of the story then please feel free to re-read.**

 **I am glad that many of you seem to be enjoying this story but I am sorry to all FrUK fans who are reading this because I decided after much deliberation that I would change the pairing to that of Prussia and England because they are adorable together and to be honest I find it much more interesting then the FrUK pairing along with there not being many PrUK stories... They need more loving guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Word Count: 5,361**

 **Pairing: PrUK (Prussia X England)**

 **Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own Hetalia, much to my own disappointment; though if I did there would definitely be more Yaoi in the episodes.**

 **Warnings: Slight physical violence (accidental); Swearing, from both England and Canada; Very teary England. French; lots of French _(All translations will be inside brackets in italics)_**

* * *

Third Person POV

The angst sobs of a small child echo through the eerily silence stretching around England's house; the small child to whom is emitting these sobs is none other than England, who currently is clutching desperately to the trouser leg of France. Both of these much loved nations were hold up in the bedroom that they had been sharing during the whole 'magic mishap' fiasco, desperation and sorrow increased the already unbearable tension within the confines of four walls.

The older of the two nations shuffled with much difficulty from the bed where he placed a small suitcase, towards the wardrobe, folding up a few pieces of clothing attempting to pack them in said case in order for him to make a much needed trip to France. After struggling for what seemed like hours but was merely a couple of minutes; 15 at most, France let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down at the tear stained face of his ex-enemy.

It was just as the four countries; America, Canada, France and England, arrived back at the English nations house after what could be classed as a highly disastrous meeting, all of them were exhausted and hungry, when France received the phone call. Canada had made his way towards the kitchen to start making the dinner, America had sprawled himself out across the sofa flicking through different channels on the TV, while England had walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, quietly playing with his toys.

The phone call had been one that France had been expecting but also one that he had been dreading; as soon as his ringtone graced the room he immediately knew who it was that had called him so with much effort he had clicked to answer.

The voice of France's boss filtered through the speakers asking him to report back on the progression and conclusions which were brought about by the meetings; once again much to the dismay of the French nation. After hanging up the call France begrudgingly made his way towards the kitchen calling America after him; he reiterated the conversation to both the North American nations asking them to look after England as he made his trip. Only after he had seen both of them agree did he make his way up the stairs to start packing and to break the news to his little companion.

Leading to the situation he now found himself in.

"No! I don't want you to go Fwance!" England's sobs were increasing in volume making the young child on the verge of hyperventilating; worrying for the younger nations health, France bends down to look at the small child ruffling his hair in an affectionate way. He gently removes England from his trouser leg bringing him to stand in front of him which gave him a clear view of the younger nations mesmerising emerald green eyes (and eyebrows.)

A look of regret filled the Frenchman's eyes as his own voice was ridden with the heavy feeling of sadness which swirled inside his gut. "It is only for a few days Mon Petite. I need to explain to my boss what is going on and to inform him of the issues covered at the meeting."

England, if possible, starts to cry even harder, his small frame shaking with retching sobs as he clutches France's shirt so tightly that his knuckles turn white from the effort, burying his face in the crook of France's neck shaking his head from side to side. France who was starting to worry further not just about his health but about the reaction the other had to his words tries once again to calm down the child. "America and Canada will be staying with you so you will not be alone Mon Ami and I will be home before you know it."

He offers what he hopes is a reassuring smile towards England as his crying slows down slightly, his glazed, red and puffy eyes meeting the Blue of France; he nods his head slowly before a small smile is shown. France releases a sigh of relief, rubbing his hand up and down the small island nations arms, as the crying slows down more until all that is left is a few small hiccups and shuddering breaths.

France gently wipes the remaining tears from England's face watching the child cock his head to the side as if deep in thought before his smile widens eyes flicking back to stare directly in the older ones eyes. "Can I go visit Japan?" France was at first shocked by the unexpected question wondering what on earth brought it on but then quickly recovering he picks England up before standing in order to sit down on the bed placing the small nation next to him.

France feigns a thoughtful look as he pretends to ponder England's request for a few seconds, chuckling softly as the child beside him begins to grow impatient, bouncing up and down on the mattress waiting for an answer. He leans over to quickly tickle the small island nation before looking out of the door as if staring at something that wasn't there. "Well you will have to ask America and Canada if you are allowed to visit him."

England giggled again as France lifts him down onto the floor smiling gently as he watches the now excited child run out of the door pausing just long enough in the doorway to turn around and shout at France. "Don't leave before I get back!" and with that he was gone, no trace of the sad child from moments ago.

France inwardly sighed as he goes back to packing his bags.

-Meanwhile-

England slowly makes his way down the stairs taking the steps one at a time due to his short stubby legs; he looks timidly around the living room finding America still sprawled out across the sofa watching what appeared to be a superhero movie. England notes how he looks completely engrossed in the program and after much deliberation decides to walk over to the American determination shining in his eyes willing himself forward to ask his request.

As he slowly makes his way over to the sofa he extends his arm, poking America in the arm, only to receive...

No response.

England furrows his eyebrows and tries again, this time getting a flick of the wrist as if to say 'go away' America never shifting his eyes from the action shot on the screen. However, this slight movement solidifies the smaller nations resolve to gain the attention of the older (?) nation. Moving slightly closer to the American nation, now standing in front of the sofa, next to the Arm America has crossed over his chest. England pokes America again but this time much harder.

"WHAT?" America's hands comes flying around, stretching out to his side, much too fast for the small nation to notice; let alone dodge, which is how he found himself flat on the floor, a few seconds later with a red mark on his face. Fear and dread was now plastered across his features as the stinging in his body increases, his bottom and back aching from the impact of hitting the floor at such a force, his muscles tense with the pressure of holding the tears back and his cheek close to burning in pain.

Canada soon comes running into the front room from his perch at the kitchen table; startled by the sudden shout, to see America now sitting up on the sofa looking shocked and regretful, he turns his gaze to the floor, away from what he was previously staring at. He looks down at his hand accusingly as if it had done something against his will. Canada follows where his brothers stare was before and is shocked to see England, who was slowly getting up off the floor, backing away slowly, his eyes never leaving America's face until he turns and flees from the room tears finally falling.

Canada, after noticing the way the small child clutched at his red cheek, rounds on his brother briskly walking over to him before slapping him around the face, the sound of contact ricocheting around the house. America was stunned at the force behind his brothers slap "ce qui ne va pas avec vous, imbecile? _(What the hell is wrong with you, idiot?)_ " Canada's speech had turned to French as his anger boiled over, proving to America that he had not only upset England, but Canada and most likely France as well.

America bows his head in shame, hands folding in his lap as regret wills his mind into a stupor, taking in his brother's words. "I can't believe you hit him! You know what happened to him as a child, I cannot believe you could be so Bloody STUPID! How on earth are we going to take care of him now that he will most likely avoid you! Utilisez votre putain de tête pour une fois, Amérique! _(Use your fucking head for once, America)_ " America looked startled at the rising voice of his brother, he averted his gaze to the floor attempting to burn a hole in the floorboards, refusing to look up, guilt building up in his chest as he recalls England terrified face when he looked up at him.

A few seconds later, France burst into the room, concern evident on his face as he searches the room for England, "Where is he?" Canada looks up from America who still had his eyes downcast, making his way over to France and placing a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure the older nation. Letting out a sigh before answering in his normal quiet voice the anger having dissipated momentarily. "He ran out a few moments ago: I think he was trying to get America's attention away from the TV but America acted on impulse again and ended up hitting him. He had a red mark across his face and looked completely petrified before hightailing it out of the room."

Canada sent another glare towards his brother before France patted the hand that was still on his shoulder resting his forehead against the younger nation's shoulder. "Ah Merci Canada, I will go and search for him. Can you go and make us some dinner Mon Petite?" Canada smiled gently before drawing back from the French nation, bringing his hand back to his side "Oui Papa."

France and Canada turned around to the sound of America clearing his throat, his eyes were filled with tears as he looked directly at France "I want to help you find him. It was my fault that he ran away anyway. il était de ma faute, je suis desolee. _(It is all my fault, I am sorry.)_ " France dragged a hand through his hair worry shaped his features as his thoughts moved to England, _the longer we spend here the more harm that can come to him. He is so little, so vulnerable._

"Oui, c'est de ta faute mais _(Yes, it is your fault but)_ I don't think he will be so forgiving this time. You have really crossed the line this time America; I didn't think you could stoop as low as his brothers." America visibly flinched at the disappointed tone of the French nation feeling worse about himself than if France would have shouted at him.

Apparently saying his last words France ran out of the room heading to the back door in hopes of finding his little Arthur before he was found by someone else.

America sat back against the sofa dragging a hand through his hair, much in the way that Francis had just a few seconds earlier thinking back to when he was having a conversation with France a few decades ago about the way England's brothers treated him. He remembered feeling sickened at the mere thought of it but sighed when he realised that truly wasn't he the same as them now? He let a few tears fall after he was sure that Canada was safely in the kitchen.

-To England-

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the woods behind his house, his body seeming to know exactly where to go, travelling deeper and deeper as he heard shouts from behind him. A distant shouting of his name or so he presumed but he ignored it, his mind filled with memories of his brothers chasing him through the woods firing arrows at him as they shouted and cursed him. He kept going deeper and deeper into the overcast shadows of the trees, jumping (as best as he could) over fallen branches and tree roots; crawling through bushes when he needed to and out the other side. He desperately kept going despite the burning in his lungs.

Making it out of the woods, he ran down the street, not really sure where he was going but not really caring at that moment the only thing running through his mind was a voice telling him to get far away; the voice calling out to him was getting closer. Memories were cascading through his little mind of his brothers hitting him and beating him constantly until he was unable to move and on the verge of consciousness.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise the person in front of him; too busy to move out of the way that he ended up colliding into the stranger who saw the youngster coming and managed to keep himself up right as the child collided with him. England looked up stuttering out a quiet apology before trying to wipe the tears from his face hiding any evidence that he had been crying, unfortunately the older man had realised.

England felt himself being picked up of the floor, gently being held in a pair of warm arms, he snuggled himself closer feeling safe, his tears once again falling this time in a more rapid succession. "Hush hush England-San it is okay. Why don't you tell me what happened to make you cry like this? I can take you back to your house if you would like?" England gripped hold of the mans clothes shaking his head vigorously before lifting his head staring intently into the mans dark brown eyes tears slowing down as he tried to speak. "C...can I...I go to your h...house?"

The man looked confused for a moment, well until he spotted a darkening red mark on his cheek; _Where is France? I wonder why he was wondering around on his own, did something happen?_ before he smiled down at the child and nodded his head slowly, he shifted England in his arms enough to be able to wipe away some of the tears. "Of course you can England-San, I will have to text France to let him know that is where you are, okay?" England sighed before nodding his head, his tears completely stopping as he rests his head against the mans chest exhaustion taking over as his heavy eyelids start to close and he falls fast asleep; but not before he hears a soft chuckle and a quiet "Good night England-San." (Have you guessed who this mysterious stranger is? I guess it is pretty obvious XD)

-France-

France was running through the woods behind England's house panting and sweating from his frantic search for the younger nation; thoughts running through his head _I wonder if Angleterre is okay. Is he hurt somewhere? Has he been taken by someone? Where on earth could he have ran off to? I hope he is alright._ France's panic was rising with every passing second as his calls were met with silence, the darkness closing in making him feel like someone/something was watching him but he knew that it was just a trick of his mind.

Suddenly his cell phone alerted him to a new text message making him jump out of his skin "Merde! _(Shit!)_ ". Skidding to a halt, he quickly pulls his mobile out of his pocket and clicking it to view the message, puzzled when he reads the sender:

 **From Kiku Honda**

 **Dear France,**

 **I was on my way to the airport when I ran into England-San, I am not sure what has happened but he is clearly in distress and has refused my offer to bring him home. I am sure you are very worried about him so I am sending you this text to inform you that England has asked to come with me to my home. I know you are going back to France later this evening and I wanted to inform you that I will be taking care of England until you get back.**

 **From Japan**

France stares at the message for a few moments surprised at the authoritative tone of the usually quiet and reserved nation, wondering if he had read right. _What happened to the Japan whom agrees with what everyone else says?_

However, France releases a breath of relief knowing that his little Arthur was safe. Pocketing his phone, France turns around and starts to head back up to the house to explain everything to the boys, his thoughts now settling down and not running amuck in his mind allowing him to calm down considerably.

France makes it back to the house; making his way into the kitchen ignoring the desperate calls from America as he walks purposefully over to Canada. "Canada, Mon garçon?" Canada who had been rushing around the kitchen preparing lunch stopped what he was doing instantly before rushing over to France "Did you find him Papa? est-il bien? _(Is he alright?)_ " France smiles down at the younger nation before pulling him into a tight hug. "Oui Matthieu. He is alright, he is just fine. But he will be staying with another while I am away." Canada returns France's hug just as enthusiastically feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He pulled away shortly after a confused look shaping his features as he searches France for any signs of the small child. "Ummm Papa? Where is England?" France opens his mouth to answer when America slowly makes his way into the kitchen a sad look crossing his face as he watches France and Canada hugging; making him feel even worse than he did before as a feeling of rejection and being left out fills him. France and Canada turn to look at the American; who shifts from foot to foot twiddling his thumbs in front of himself.

He looks up, tears shining in his eyes as he meets the Frenchman's stare. "I am so sorry France. I didn't mean to, I feel awful about it. I wanted to protect England from his brothers. I never wanted to hurt him but I did and now he is gone and I don't know what to do." The tears finally spilled over making it harder for the American to speak as he rambled on. "I just wanted to apologise to him but I can't. He is going to hate me now, I don't want him to hate me."

America brought his hands up to cover his face; his shoulders shook violently as his body was racked by harsh sobs. "H...He is s...so little right n...now. I don't w...want any...thing to h...happen to him F...France. He is the o...only family I h...have." America startled when he felt warm arms wrapping around his shoulders as he was brought into a tight embrace, his sobs coming harder as a hand stroked his back soothingly, willing him to calm down.

America eventually did just that, enough to pull away from the warm embrace and was shocked when he looked up into France's face, the blonde nation was offering him a soft smile, hands resting on his shoulders as he stared into the American's eyes, moving locks of hair out of his face and wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks. "I know Mon Petite. We will help you through this, we are as much a part of your family as England is. Do not worry Mon fils; he will come around to forgiving you. You can never stay mad at family for long." America smiles and nods his head slowly at the French nation in front of him, he takes in a shuddering breath still trying to recover from his outburst. "Tu as raison, papa."

The three occupants in the room freeze; America's eyes widening as he realises the words he had just uttered "Ah sorry, France." America places a hand over his mouth as if trying to physically stop himself from saying anything else. Canada smiles softly at his brother as France looks down at his other son a warm smile shaping his features. "C'est bon, mon fils. I wouldn't mind if you called me Papa Mon enfant." America smiles one of his signature Hero grins and throws his arms around France's neck catching the older nation off guard. "Merci Papa. Merci beacoup." After recovering himself, France wraps his arms back around America before reaching one hand out to Canada. The aforementioned nation is tugged into the hug as well resulting in all three nation laughing joyously.

After they all pull away, Canada's eyes suddenly widen in realisation, his mind finally clicking the puzzle pieces together. Shaking his head slightly, _I will ask Papa about it later,_ he turns his attention to France. "So Papa. Where is England?" France steps back from the North American twins before heading over to the kitchen table motioning for the boys to take to seat opposite him. "Ah. Desolee. I got a message earlier as I was looking for Arthur. He ran into Japan who took him home with him; Japan 'as decided to look after England for us while I am working in France. It is a good way for all of us to take a break and calm down. Oui?"

Canada and America nod silently before the younger seems to have remembered the food he had prepared earlier. Jumping up from his seat he moves over to the oven and hob smiling when he realises that nothing was burnt. He turns his smiling face towards American and France "I hope you are hungry because dinner is ready." As if on cue America's stomach growls loudly drawing a quiet chuckle from the two French speaking nations making him blush in embarrassment. "I will take that as a yes then, Oui?"

Canada lays the different foods on plates in the middle of the table placing clean plates in front of the occupants around the table. He smiles once again as he takes his seat at the table. "Bon Appetite Mon famille." France and America repeat the phrase before tucking in to the food spread across the surface of the table, a comfortable silence filling the room.

-To England-

England woke up on the plane, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around trying to remember why he was on a plane in the first place until a voice cut through his thoughts. "Ah England-San you are awake. How are you feeling?" England looked up at the man sitting next to him and smiled, " I am okay. My cheek still hurts a bit." Japan's smile falters a little as his gaze flickers down to the now slow forming bruise on the child's cheek. "Would you like for me to make it feel better England-San?"

England brings his hand up to his face nodding his head slightly before bringing the same hand out to pull slightly at the older nations sleeve. "Is Fwance mad at me?" Japan shook his head bringing the small nation into his lap, he stood him up on his thighs making him eye level with England before answering him "No England-San, France isn't mad at you. He could never be mad at you, he loves you very much. He was so worried about you but is glad that you are safe."

England again nodded his head and decided to sit in Japan's lap feeling sad as he realises that he doesn't have his unicorn with him. He feels Japan move in his seat and turns as best as he can to look at the man pulling a small first aid kit out of his bag making the child giggle slightly. "Here you go England-San, I will make you cheek feel better now." England looked carefully at the items that Japan pulled out of the bag, a small bandage and some wipes. Japan opened one of the wipes and gently wiped it over the injured area being careful so as to not hurt the child too much and he then opened the small bandage and sticks it over the bruise covering it up.

After he was finished he placed the first aid kit back in his carry on and faced the small child once again. "There does it feel better England-San?" Said nation nodded his head slowly looking down at his lap as he mumbled something to quiet for the other nation to hear. "What was that England-San? I cannot hear you?" England looked up at the Japanese man a red blush dusting his cheeks as he play with his fingers "Can you kiss it better?" Japan stared in shock at the child before smiling softly, he leant forward and placed a feathery kiss on the injured cheek drawing a soft giggle from the small island nation. "Japan has magic, it doesn't hurt anymore." Japan chuckled at England bringing him into a hug before placing him back in his seat; very uncommon for our dear Japan who is not a huge fan of physical contact.

"Ah England-San." England looked over at the older nation cocking his head to the side in anticipation, it took all of Japan's self restraint not to coo at the adorable antics of his ally. "I forgot to mention that a few others will be spending some time at my house. I hope you do not mind." The Japanese man look closely at the child observing his reaction breathing a sigh of relief when he sees no look of fear. "Who is visiting Japan? Are they staying for long?" England furrowed his eyebrows in thought turning his full attention to the Eastern nation "It is just a few of my siblings. Etto... Korea, Taiwan, Hong and China. I think that is them all."

England's face lit up in a matter of seconds his excitement evident on his face as he started to bounce up and down in his seat. "Yay China! I get to sea China again!" Japan laughed once again at the child muttering a quiet 'Cute' under his breath evidently not quiet enough as England stopped immediately looking over at the Japanese man with an adorable pout on his face muttering a small "I am not cute."

-Time Skip-

The plane had landed around 4 hours later and Japan ended up carrying a sleeping England in his arms as he walked over to the terminal in search of his luggage. Once his suitcase had been retrieved he shifted England in his arms and headed over to the exit keeping an eye out for China who had agreed to pick him up and drive him home. Almost all of the way to the exit Japan heard someone shouting his name; looking around he saw everyone standing next to China, he cringed inwardly as he slowly made his way over to the group.

The closer he got, the easier it was to make out that Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea and China had all turned up meaning it was going to be a very interesting ride home. When he reached his family he dropped his suitcase, shifting England in his arms once again. "Hello Kiku. I was wondering when you were going to get here. What took you so long?" Japan looked over at China before looking back down to the small child in his arms, shifting and groaning as he began to wake up.

China along with the rest of his family looked down surprised at the small sound; China letting out a small squeal as he recognised the small bundle. "Oh My Gosh! Japan, how come you have England? Where is France?" China looked down at England who was rubbing his eyes slowly, sleep ebbing away as he focused on his surroundings. Hong Kong looked up from his phone eyes instantly flicking across the child pointing out the injury. "Hey like what happened to his cheek?" China gasped as he spotted the small bandage on the younger nations cheek, his heart squeezing tightly as he remembers the pain the child had been subjected to.

"Hey Japan can I hold him?" The Japanese man nodded and carefully handed the child over to China, just as he had fully woken up; England looked up and before anyone had a chance to register what was happening, wrapped his arms tightly around the oldest nations neck. "China! I missed you!" England giggled as China wrapped his arms around the small child, holding him tightly "I missed you too, England." All of the Asian nations then turned there attention to Japan, Taiwan speaking for the first time "So Japan what did happen to his cheek?"

China felt England stiffen in his arms before he felt his shirt dampening, with a fright he realised that England was crying. "Hey England, what is the matter? Why are you crying? There, there. It is okay, you are safe now. I promise you. Why don't you tell me what happened?" England shook his head slowly before he turned his head burying it in China's neck, he whispered into the elder's ear "Can I tell you when we get to Japan's?" China smiled rubbing gentle circles on the little ones back soothing him "Of course England."

The drive back to Kiku's was as chaotic as he thought it was going to be; Taiwan and himself were discussing their latest plots to gather material for their next Yaoi manga and fan club meeting with Hungary and Lichtenstein. Korea was trying to claim everyone 'breasts' and everything he saw he claimed was made in Korea and Hong Kong was driving the car, much to Japans horror. While China sat quietly in the passenger seat talking and playing with England who had since stopped crying and was giggling along with the older nations antics. Kiku smiled fondly at his older brother glad to see him acting this way, something Japan had not seen in many decades if not centuries.

When they arrived Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan instantly went to their rooms while Japan and China made their way to Japan's study waiting for England to explain what caused the injury and why he refused to go back home when Japan had first ran into him.

Lets just say that China was not in a very forgiving mood after his explanation, the rest of the evening went on as normal as possible. Hong Kong even came out of his room starting to play with England in the living room surprising everyone in the room until he looked at his older siblings with his usual expressionless face.

"Well he looked after me for a few decades and would try everything to give me what I wanted and to make me comfortable. He made me feel at home and even made sure that I never forgot about my Chinese heritage; he made sure that I practised my Chinese and even banned us from using English for a whole day at times to make sure that I was keeping up with my Chinese studies. I want to do something for him, even if it is just this much."

China was staring in shock at the youngest of his family, switching his gaze between England and Hong Kong before running over bringing them both into a big hug. Hong Kong for once did not push him away and accepted the hug which led to everyone even Japan joining in.

Maybe having Chibi England around was a good thing in itself...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Done! This chapter has now been edited, but to be honest not much has been added, a few bits and pieces through out but nothing that will stand out too much. I am happy with all of the reviews I have been receiving; it is great to hear what you all like about the story and what you think could be added either in previous chapters or even in the future of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Please feel free to leave a comment/review about your own views on this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Word Count: 4,612**

 **Pairing: PrUK (Prussia X England)**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia nor its characters but I do own the plot and story on this very page**

 **Warnings: England's brothers, Memories, Very sad England. Possible Swearing on England and America's side.**

 **Hey guys I have finally finished writing this chapter and to be honest it took me quite a while because I was not happy with the events happening or the order things were going so I re-wrote the entire chapter around 3 times. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because now I am happy with it and love the interaction between England and all of the other countries; they all care for him but may show it in different ways like when trying to coax him out from under the table.**

 **P.S. I sense a highly Jealous Francis in the future**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

England was nervously fiddling with his clothes; one which Japan had been searching for the morning after England had arrived at his home, due to him having left the country in such a hurry, with only the clothes on his back. His eyes started to water as the recollection of America's hand connecting with his cheek played on a continuous loop in the forefront of his mind, the bandage still plastered to his bruised cheek. Subconsciously, bringing his hand up to try and sooth the dull ache that echoed through his memories:

 _England ran as fast as he could travel through the dense woodland, his pet rabbit, Brownie, clutched in his small arms as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. His name was called followed by a few choice cuss words "England! Fucking bastard, where did you go? Think it is a good idea to run away do you? Just see what you get when I catch you!" England's legs pumped faster bringing him to a small clearing, he spotted his favourite hiding spot; a hole, just big enough for him to fit into, at the base of a big oak tree. Scrambling into the hole England tried to quieten his sniffles as his fairy friends and other mythical creatures surrounded him, almost protectively, as the shouting became closer and closer._

 _Scotland was sneering at a trembling England as he hide in the woodlands with his pet rabbit Brownie; the rabbit was held tightly in the sobbing child's lap as his knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms brought up to cover his head. "Oi Brat! I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me again!" Wales and Ireland were standing off to the side, having followed the duo outside, impatiently waiting for what they deemed a 'good show' to start. The two middle brothers were switching between cheering their older brother on and jeering at their little brother as they watch Scotland advance on the younger of the four before gripping hold of the rabbit, ripping it out of England's trembling hands._

 _England crawls out of his hiding hole, throwing himself carelessly at his eldest brother; who responded by grabbing the child up by the scruff of his cape and throwing him to the ground hard. Letting go of the pet, Scotland brought out his bow and arrow set, aiming slowly, ignoring the desperate pleas of his younger brother who lay down in the grass, battered and bruised._

 _A shot was fired and the small white and brown Bunny stilled, birds flew in fast succession as silence filled the wooded area. Scotland sneered before kicking the now dead friend of England, laughing and high fiving Wales and Ireland before they all walked off leaving a quivering England behind to grieve for the loss of one of his many woodland friends._

Having spent the past week at Japan's – otherwise known as Kiku Honda's – house England was almost a nervous wreck, he worried that France really was angry with him for running away like he did, he was overran by fear. As an adult, England was a highly self-conscious man who took what people thought to heart, he was not as strong as he liked for people to think. Although, he did have a slight rebellious phase to himself; especially when he hung around a particular white-haired ex-nation; though a mighty Kingdom at the time. These traits seemed to follow him even in his child-like predicament; he hid behind a mask and although he tried as hard as he could to turn that mask into a part of himself; it always seemed to crumble away occasionally.

England's mind had been plagued with childhood memories throughout his trip and the flight home was no exception, though with the building fear it was much worse, to the point where his breathing accelerating, nearing to that of hyperventilation.

He was almost terrified of seeing America again and hoped that just one country that he liked and that truly liked him back would be at the meeting. Alas, he sighed realising that the one true country that he wished to see would not be present at the meeting, he was constantly told that he did not belong there anymore; which although when England was his rightful size he had joined in, he truly did not believe a word of it and hoped that the loud ex-nation would make an appearance:

 _The three older brother's stalked off laughing and joking with each other, leaving a quivering England behind to grieve for the loss of one of his many woodland friends..._

 _It was a few hours later, when the sky had gotten dark, that England finally stopped crying. He still knelt on the cold, hard floor next to his dear bunny, Brownie, lost deep within his thoughts until he was broken out of his stupor by the sounds of twigs snapping under foot and leaves rustling. England quickly wiped his eyes fearing that his brothers had returned; fearing the worse, the small island nation scrambled back into his hiding hole waiting as silently as he possible could to the sounds slowly approaching._

 _Tension hung in the air as England huddle into himself, his breath catching in his throat as a set of boots came into his line of vision. The mystery person, now found to not be one of his older brothers, knelt down carefully near to the deceased pet. "Oh Brownie, you were such a good rabbit. England must be so upset that you were killed by those bastards! I wonder where he is?" Upon hearing the others ragged voice England let out a sigh of relief, a sob forcing itself out along with it; effectively alerting the other to his location. "England? England is that you?"_

 _Footsteps made their way over towards the tree in which England hide, first brown boots appeared, then a white tunic decorated with a black cross and complimented by a long floor length white cloak. Bright red eyes met startling emerald green as the older smiled softly at the blonde haired nation, holding out his hand, the white haired nation pulled England out of the hole and into a tight embrace. "It is okay England, you are safe. I am here for you." England gripped tight to the older nation, holding fast to his cloak as if it were a life line. "Prussia."_

Anyway, over the past week, England had spend his time playing with many ancient Chinese toys, listening to music with Li and at bed time, Kiku would read him manga; which he thoroughly enjoyed (just don't tell anyone else!)

Another sigh escaped his small frame, causing Japan to look over the child with a worry glazed expression, as the Island nation contemplated how much he had missed his home; he missed waking up with France next to him and the pancakes that him or Canada would make for him at breakfast time. He was truly excited to go home.

However, no matter how excited he appeared to be he really didn't want to see America anytime soon. Although he hoped that his 'brother' was more than likely guilty for causing him pain and hitting him the way he did; England was not really ready to forgive him just yet.

-Short time skip-

After spending the entire plane and car journey from Japan's house to France; where this series of meetings were to be held in silence, Japan carried the nervous and oddly quiet child in his arms up to the building, climbing the stairs carefully as the closer the pair seemed to get to the meeting hall, the more the small Island Nation seemed to fidget causing Japan's grip to slip ever so slightly on more than one occasion.

They made it to the meeting room with little trouble, opening the door and slipping in unseen, though few countries were present at that precise time. The first thing that England noticed as he glanced around the room was France and Canada standing up by the computer fiddling with what appeared to be a presentation on global warming. Giddiness suddenly over-ridded the child's nervousness as he wiggled indicating that he wanted to be put down, all saddening thoughts dissipating in an instant.

Launching himself across the room giggling as he all but threw himself at his caretaker. "Fwance!" Said nation flicked his gaze over to his trouser leg before returning it back to the computer screen as it pinged at him, furrowing his eyebrows as a notice appeared on the screen indicating a problem "...shit, no there is no error. It was working perfectly fine last night..." France continued to mumble under his breath. England looked up at France in confusion, he hadn't seen his neighbour for a week and he never even spared him a second glance, no hug or even a word was spoken to the Island Nation.

"Fwance? Hey Fwance! Its me, Engwand! Fwwaaaaance!" After constantly trying to gain the older nation's attention, through shouting, shaking his leg and even hitting and kicking him; he reluctantly released the French nation's trouser leg and walked away slowly, his head downcast. _Fwance really does hate me; he doesn't like me anymore! I want HIM to come, I want to see him!_ America looked on the scene playing out before him a frown furrowing his brow as he glared at the French nation, _Some friend! I mean he has no right to have a go at me when he goes ahead and hurts England as well, freakin' hypocrite!_

As time drew on, England refused to cooperate with anyone else, he refused to come out from his hiding spot under the table and argued or shouted at anyone who would try to make him:

"Come on England, the meeting is going to start in a minute. We need you to come out." Canada spoke to him in soft whispers, looking straight into the child's eyes as tears gathered in the corners threatening to spill over. "No! I don't want to! I am never coming out and you can't make me!" Canada was taken back by the 'sudden' change in the child's attitude but tried a different tactic to persuade England. "Okay, well why don't you come and say hello to France? You haven't seen him all week."

England's gaze darkened, glaring over at the Canadian making a shiver travel go down the north American nation's spine "NO! I don't want to! Stupid French bastard!" This response got the attention of any country in the vicinity; some glanced at the French nation who was muttering under his breath fiddling with the computer. Japan who had be asked to assist the French speaking nation with his presentation glanced towards the table; a saddened look in his eyes as he switched his gaze to the still oblivious France.

Russia tried next by crawling under the table and attempting to sit next to the Island nation only to have him scoot away every time he came close. "Hey there little England. Would you like some Piroski? I can give you some if you come out from under the table." England shook his head, he looked disapprovingly at the Russian man and scowled deeply, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I may be a child but I am not stupid, stop trying to bribe me! If I say I am not coming out it means that I am NOT coming out!" Shaking with anger England clenched his fists in his lap silently wishing that he had his unicorn teddy right now. Eventually, Russia sighed and crawled back out from under the table minus a child.

The rest of the nations tried a range of different methods to try to persuade the younger nation out from under the table; however, all they really achieved was annoying the small child and confusion at the last sentence England shouted "NO! I won't come out! I want HIM here! Why won't HE come get me like he used to!"

France though was oblivious to the actions of the younger nation and after cussing at the computer it finally did what he wanted it to. So without further ado he started the meeting still unaware of the sulking child under the table.

-Time Skip-

A few minutes after the meeting had started, the door slammed open, startling all nations who simultaneously directed their attention towards the doorway. There, with his usual arrogant smirk was Prussia, a white-haired, red-eyed ex-nation who naturally was not supposed to attend these meetings anymore. "Kesesese, ze awesome me has arrived guys, this meeting can now get started." Prussia's eyes swept over the room scanning all occupants before a frown replaced the smirk.

"Where is England?" The nation's all exchanged guilty looks and refused to meet the ex-nations gaze; well all except France who for once looked around the room trying to spot the small island nation. "Yea, where is he? I haven't seen or heard him all day." Once again silence was met and gazes were exchanged around the seated nations. "Ummm ano..." Japan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as all eyes focused on him. "Well I brought England-san here this morning. He tried to get your attention France-san; he called your name, shook your leg and even hit you a few times but you ignored him. He was not at all happy and so has refused to come out from under the table."

France felt guilt settle in his gut; _I ignored England? I promised I would never hurt him and yet here I am acting just like his older brothers. I am so sorry England._ He made his way, slowly, over to the table and crouched down, sure enough England was sitting huddled on the floor under the table. His knees were drawn up to his chest; his hands wrapped around them curling up as tight as humanly possible. The sight made France's heart clench.

"England? Hey England are you okay?" France sat down on the floor facing the small child who jumped at the sound of his voice, still refusing to look up. "I am sorry for ignoring you England, I am so sorry that I didn't realise you were here. I am sorry that it took Prussia questioning where you were for me to notice." At the sound of the other nation's name England's head shot up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pwussia? Pwussia is here?" France's heart broke at the strained sound coming from his century old friend/enemy. Nodding his head France looked on in confusion as England untangled himself and crawled slowly towards the edge of the table. The room falling silent as all whispering ceased when England stood up out from under the table, frantically sweeping the room for a familiar head of white hair. Upon seeing his target still standing in the doorway, England walked slowly, almost cautiously over to him.

"Pwussia?" England looked up to find said nation smiling down at him, his hands were clenched, twisting in the fabric of his shirt as he shifted his gaze down towards the floor, suddenly unsure. However, Prussia slowly bent down so he was eye level to the small nation, he placed one of his hands gently over England's. "Hey little England. What's up?" The smile Prussia sent his way had a warm sort of feeling spreading through his torso, a smile made its way across his face as he met the Prussian's gaze.

Looking around the room, England made a small gesture towards the white-haired nation indicating that he wanted him to come closer. As the older nation obliged, England lent forward leaning close to the others ear whispering so no other nation could hear. "Amewica hates me and Fwance doesn't want me here. I am scared. What if they all leave me again?" Tears were gathering once again in England's eyes as he pulled back from Prussia looking in the others eyes before bowing his head.

Prussia looked over towards America to see him looking down at his hands, his face one of pure guilt as if he knew what England told him. He switched his face over to France who also had a look of pure guilt shaping his features, he then looked back down towards England before sitting down on his knees. He pulled England into a tight hug, sitting him down on his lap as he rocked the small nation back and forth "Don't worry England, I will never leave you alone okay? I will always keep you safe. We are friends right?" England nodded and turned his face into Prussia's neck wrapping his arms around his neck holding on tight as if he were to disappear.

The Prussian tightened his arms around England before standing up, he gazed towards France before glaring at the French nation, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles up the little nations spine. "I never thought that you of all people would hurt England this much, I kind of expected this from America who does have a tendency to act before he thinks but you Francis? I can just say that I am deeply disappointed. He has been your friend since the very beginning and yes you may have fought on different sides but you were supposed to be there for him. Not betray him just like his brothers."

With that Prussia walked out of the meeting room holding England closer as they made their way out of the building; England had started to cry softly as Prussia confronted France, his small body trembled as Prussia walked away from the meeting. Prussia continued to walk down the streets of France until he made it to a fancy hotel; Le Meurice, where all of the nations were staying during the duration of the meetings.

-Back to the meeting room-

Silence filled the room after Prussia's outburst, no one quite used to the oldest German brother being so serious, America had small tears tracking down his cheeks as his guilt and sorrow intensified where as France sat down heavily on a chair at the head of the table, his head placed in his hands, France's expression turned to one that was a mixed between guilt and horror. "Mon Dieu, what have I have done? I never meant to hurt him." No one made any move to console either nation as one question ran through everyone's mind:

 **When were England and Prussia so close?**

Germany glanced at the door where his brother left with England and sighed when he thought of Prussia looking after a small child. His gaze switched to sweep the room and noticed the melancholic tension, not liking the feeling Germany stood up and made his way over to the French nation. He placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking in a soft tone "I know you are worried about England but Prussia is looking after him for now, you have nothing to worry about he is fairly good with children and from all of the stories he has told me; him and England were close, he protected him from his brothers on numerous occasions, and before 1914 Prussia and England were almost always in military alliances together. So, how about we finish the meeting; it will give everyone a chance to calm down."

France looked up and smiled at the German man nodding his head "Of course Germany, you are right Mon Ami, we do not want to be stuck here any longer than we have to..." France stood up from his seat and made his way over to the front of the meeting room once again "The meeting will now restart."

-To England-

England had fallen asleep on the walk to the hotel, where all nations were staying during the duration of these meetings. Prussia, being as careful and quiet as possible managed to carry the sleeping child up to his hotel room; situated next to his younger brother, Germany's, and tucked him up under the covers. The Prussian left the room and walked into the Front room before switching on the tv and waiting for his friend to wake up from his nap.

As the pictures moved and shifted on the screen the ex-nation drifted back to what he had witnessed at the meeting hall; deducing the fact that France had completely ignored England all day, he managed to guess that the bandage on his cheek was something to do with the twitchy American. Anger boiled up in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone hurting his England, his thoughts drifting more and more as he continued to wait for England to awaken.

Seemingly he didn't have to wait for long because he heard the distinct sounds of crying coming from the bedroom; standing up abruptly Prussia launched himself over the back of the sofa and crashed into the room making a beeline for the crying nation. "Oh England. What is the matter, mein freund?" Prussia picked up the child sitting him on his lap when he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I had a nightmare..."

Prussia looked down at the small island nation, bring a hand up he wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb, only for them to be replaced by more. Prussia held the child tightly as he shifted to the centre of the bed before lying down; he held England in his arms protectively, curling around the child; the way he used to when they were younger, England responded by griping his arm in a vice like grip, hugging him back. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

England took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm his sobbing down enough to reiterate his dream to his century long friend. "Fwance hated me; h...he hu...hurt he...l...like...my...b...broth... brothers used...to...a...and...America...w...was just...standing there...watching...a...and sh...shouting at m...me."

"Well Iggy. That is not true, France loves you and so does America. They are your family and they all love you so much. You are so loved by more people than you realise England." Prussia brought one of his hands away from England's back to stroke through his blonde hair rubbing soothing circles with the other trying to calm the distraught child down. "But...he ig...ignored me...this...m...morning a...and A...America hi...hit me. They thi...think I a...am a b...burden..."

Prussia was on the verge of tears himself as he watched the child in his arms fall apart, his sobs getting harsher and his body curling tighter in the safe haven Prussia created. "Oh England. I know for a fact that France loves you so much, and if he truly does think that you are a burden then I am going to keep you with me okay? You can stay with me and I will look after you until you change back to your usual self. How does that sound?"

England sniffled and tried to calm down his sobs, this time succeeding as he processed what the Prussian had said, a smile breaking out over his face as his tears slowed dramatically; the warm feeling coming back as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Weally? Can I weally stay with you?" England sat up so suddenly that the mattress moved underneath him almost making him fall back over; turning around to looked hopefully down at his white-haired friend, the usual sparkle shining in his eyes. Prussia chuckled at the sudden change in mood and ruffled England's hair, affectionately, "Of course you can Iggy. I would love to have you stay and how about when you turn back, we hang out just like we used to?" Prussia sent a wink to the small nation who blushed and nodded his head.

Prussia, now pleased with himself for cheering the young Island Nation up, sat up on the bed and made his way towards the edge. Sliding off of the bed he stood up to his full height facing, a still joyous England. He held out one of his hands towards the English man, inviting him to move over to him. "Come on Iggy, how about we go out and get some Ice-cream? or maybe some cake? Which one would you prefer?"

England contemplated for a few seconds, his head tilting to the side at an angle his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his hands in his lap; apparently coming to a decision moment later the blond haired nation stood up and wobbly made his way over the mattress. Once he was in front of the other nation he lifted his arms up, wiggling his fingers waiting for Prussia to pick him up; which he quickly did. "Can we go get some cake pwease Pwussia?"

"Of course Iggy and why don't you call me Gilbert or Gil like old times?"

"Okay but you have to call me Awthur to!" England giggled as Prussia smiled softly down at him, holding him tightly in his arms, pulling him even closer to his chest as he gave him another big hug "Or I could call you Artie." Smirking down at the child, Prussia chuckled when England appeared to be pouting until a huge smile shaped his features and he nodded his head in agreement. "I guess you can call me that."

Prussia chuckled once again before turning around, leaving the room and making his way out of the hotel building; just in time to because as the Prussian was leaving the hotel he spotted some nations were starting to make their way back from the meeting, a few of them already down the road.

France, having been immensely worried about England, followed his visiting nations to the hotel in which they were staying, instead of going home. The French nation walked straight through the lobby ignoring the greeting of some of the other countries as he walked with purpose towards the elevator. After waiting a few minutes he finally made it to the floor he had situated the German brothers on and making his way to Prussia's room he knocked loudly on the door, only to receive no reply.

His frown deepened.

They were not here, now France was unsure of whether Prussia even came straight back to the hotel or whether he had taken the English nation out somewhere; the question was where would he take the small English man. His worry turning into frustration as he realised that he was going to have to wait even longer to apologise to England, while also waiting longer to take his England back, by force if he had to.

For France, being the Country of Love, knew of the deep feelings that the Prussian; one of his closest friends as well, harboured for the Loud-mouthed, abrupt and truly temperamental island nation. For his were the same, though over the past few weeks or since the start of this small predicament England had found himself in, the green-eyed nations feelings for the ex-nation had been dropped through subtle hints. Most likely without England even knowing that he is doing it.

From the yellow bath toys looking suspiciously like chicks; one being affectionately called Gilbird, to the Prussian eagle on his pyjamas. From his immediate vacation of his hiding spot under the table when the Prussian arrived at the meeting hall to how comfortable he was speaking to and communicating with said Prussian. Even in the things Germany has said about the close relationships between the two nations. France was worried that he would lose England to one of his best friends, the thought alone was enough to break his heart.

 _The fight for England is on!_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **When I mentioned Prussia and England hanging out in the 'good old days' I have a headcannon that during the Punk phase; England and Prussia used to dress in black super skinny jeans, tight muscles t-shirts and leather jackets. England would wear all of his piercings and they would both go around either smoking, drinking or graffiti-ing secluded bus stops and such. They still hang out occasionally and still do all of these activities but put on an air of not getting along in front of the other nations.**

 **Hey guys, good news I got into the University of Hertfordshire in London and am travelling down there on 24th September. I am so looking forward to it.**

 **Anyway, for those who have already read this story and are possibly re-reading then I hope that you find this redrafted version much better and find that it flows easier than the previous. I realised that some of the reviews were right and that dropping Prussia into it all of a sudden was a bit confusing; England now makes mostly subconscious hints about his attraction towards the ex-nation and sometime they are outright.**

 **!IMPORTANT NOTE!**

 **The next chapter may include a slightly (or highly) OOC France as he gets jealous of England and Prussia and tries to 'kidnap' England in a way; I was thinking of making him succeed but making England absolutely miserable, always thinking about Prussia and cry at night wishing for his crush to come and save him like he used to. It is not finalised yet but I was thinking of having France become desperate and slightly frustrated about England's constant chatter about Prussia that he snaps and shouts at England causing him to run away...**

 **If anyone has any ideas feel free to message me and I will take all of your ideas into consideration :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Word Count: 4,641**

 **Pairing: Prussia x England**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, the only thing I own is the plot**

 **Warnings: For both America and England's language.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After waiting for over an hour outside of the Prussian's hotel room for any indication of when his friend would be back with England, France sighed in defeat and started the long walk back to his house. The weather was a contrast of what the French nation was feeling, as the sun shone down warming the earth as France watched couples and families walking around under the suns gaze.

Sighing dramatically, France begrudgingly made his way up the steps leading to his front door, pulling the keys out of his pocket he proceeded to unlock the door. Continuing his 'depressed walk into the entrance of his home. Slowly, he slipped his jacket down his arms before hanging it up on the available hooks, taking his shoes off and placing them neatly in the corner, out of the way. Throwing the keys down into a small glass bowl situated on a wooden table near to the coat rack as he walked through the front room towards the kitchen.

Purposefully walking into the kitchen, France hunted through his cupboards until he found a bottle of his favourite wine, pouring a glass of the red liquid for himself before he took the remainder of the bottle with him into his sitting room where he unceremoniously sat down in an armchair in front of a roaring fire.

Thinking back on the actions of the meeting, France let out another sigh as he remembers the crushed look on England's face as he pointed out that France had no idea he was even in the meeting room until Prussia pointed it out. He recalled how disappointed Prussia looked as he gazed at the Frenchman and how England clung to his friend as he was carried, sobbing, out of the meeting hall.

Delicately crossing his ankles in front of him, France swirls the contents of his glass around in small circles before taking a small sip. His face falling to look grim as he wipes his other hand down his face as he stares into the flames dancing in his fireplace just meters away from where he sat. "I cannot believe that Prussia, one of my closest friends is trying to steal England away from me. I have loved him for the longest of times so he should be mine!" France ponders this fact occasionally speaking his thoughts out loud, though there is no one present to hear his thoughts.

After a few minutes a deliberating France's face breaks out into a smile; a devilish plan forming in his mind. A plan with the sole purpose of separating England from Prussia once and for all.

France smiled as he thought of how easy he thought it was going to be to get England and Prussia to ignore each other. To get Prussia to say something to the Englishman that would either make the English nation hate him or to make him run into his own awaiting arms.

He started writing down his ideas on a notepad that was permanently situated on the small table where he had placed his glass of wine and the bottle.

Step one of France's plan was to find time to talk to Prussia telling him that England confessed his feelings for himself. He could tell Prussia that England was hurting because of him and he was making England unhappy…

France was deep in thought trying to think of things he could say that would help him to prove things to the Prussian, he knew for a fact that Prussia would keep his distance from the English man if he thought that he was causing England any sort of pain.

Step two of his plan, France thought about being there to comfort the Englishman after he gets his heart broken, he would be the only one that would be there for his lifelong friend/enemy. Getting him to open up about all of the things he had been thinking, getting him to see France in a different light as he comforted him and led him back out of the darkness he always seemed to be surrounded by these days.

-To Prussia-

Prussia carried England further away from the hotel, being careful to avoid as many other nations as possible, as he expertly made his way through several back ally's in the French city. "Where are we gowing Gilbewt?" England has his hands wrapped tightly around the others neck, his small fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck as he looked up at the Prussian.

"I told you, I am taking you to get some cake, ja?" England smiled warmly at his friend and nodded his head, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around the older nations neck as he rested his head down on the Prussian's shoulder. It was silent between the two as Prussia continue to thread his way through the hordes of people milling about on the streets, until England spoke up once more. "Do you think Fwance will twy to take me away?" Startled by the statement so much, Prussia stumbled slightly and came to an abrupt halt, he looked down at the little bundle in his arms and sighed gently. He too had thought that this was a possibility but had tried to dismiss the thought almost as fast as it had materialised in his mind.

"I wouldn't let him Artie. Not after what he did to you. Even if you did forgive him I will not let him have you back until you were your proper self again and even then, only if you wanted to." The island nation looked up in what seemed like awe at the older nation, nodding his head vigorously as he giggled. "What if I said I nevew wanted to go back?"

Prussia smirked down at the child in his arms "Then you are stuck with me little England. Even if you are not so little anymore." Said nation blushed slightly, his mind going off as he pictured exactly what that simple phrase could mean, shaking his head the English nation settled for a soft "Good." Burying his head further into the Prussian's neck.

After contemplating what England could have meant by that, Prussia shook his head and continued on his way, walking down the streets of France, occasionally pointing out a pub or tavern they could visit together once the spell had worn off.

After a few minutes of walking deeper into the throngs of people, Prussia walks England into a small French café and walks straight up to the counter. "So Artie, what cake did you want to eat? Pick whatever one you want. Did you want a drink as well?" England looked up in wonder at the array of different cakes and treats that were written on the overhead menu, his eyes swiping left to right in excitement as he contemplates his answer.

"Can I get a Vitowia sponge pwease?" He looks up at Prussia with sparkling eyes, his expression showing that of pure excitement. "With some tea?" The Prussian chuckled slightly causing the child to blush out of embarrassment, a small pout coming to his features. "I am sorry Arthur but you are just too cute. Yes, you can have some tea with your cake."

Prussia hugged the small child before turning back to the counter, he smiled at the girl standing near to till and lifted England up further in his arms. "Hmmmm We will have one Vitoria Sponge with a small cup of tea. Cooled please, if you would be so kind, I don't want him burning his mouth." The girl furrowed her eyebrows as she looked towards the small child.

"Are you sure you want tea? We have some nice juice in the back. I could get you some instead?" England scowled at the woman making her gasp softly at the intensity of his gaze; Prussia laughed and patted the child's back. "No, that is quite alright. He really likes his tea." The cashier nodded her head mutely as she watched England's expression change back too happy and content. "Is that everything?"

"Nope, I would like a piece of your Strawberry cheesecake with a nice cup of coffee. That is everything." The woman tallied up the total and smiled when Prussia handed her the money, he stepped to the side slightly before smiling at the woman again. "I don't suppose you would be able to bring it over to our table. I would have quite a bit of difficulty trying to carry the tray and Arthur over here." Prussia grinned at the woman before hugging Arthur tighter to his chest.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, a small frown shaped her features as she stared at the small child, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Why don't you go and sit him down in a highchair at the table, then come back for the tray?" Prussia stilled for a second, his eyes narrowing and his smile falling into a frown as he stared at the girl.

"Are you trying to suggest that I leave a small child, on his own at a table in a busy café? Anything could happen to him." The girl's eyes widened as she looked between the two people in front of her, panic evident in her face at the dangerously low tone the albino had taken. "No… No I didn't mean it like that, I just assumed there was someone else to look after him for a few moments. I am sorry."

Prussia smirked over and turned his back on the still apologising girl, calling over his shoulder as he started to walk away. "I expect to see our order being brought over in a few minutes."

Walking over to the back corner of the café; England and Prussia sat down at the table, England grumbling about having to sit in a highchair so he could reach but soon settled down when their cakes were brought over. His mood further improving when Prussia started to feed him, giggling at the antics of his new caretaker, who had been pretending the spoon was an aeroplane.

Prussia was having a lot of fun with the English nation, he never realised how much he loved spending time with the island nation, never realised how much he missed spending time with the other. Although he was a child at this point he could still see the England he knows and loves; the same snarky attitude and disposition when he doesn't get his own way.

-To France-

France had spent almost the entire day plotting how to get England away from the Prussian, he thought long and hard, and decided that he was going to wait until England was his usual argumentative and temperamental self. He would make it seem as though Prussia was only using him like his brothers used to and make the younger come crying back to him.

He would make sure that Prussia was as far away from England as much as possible, making them ignore each other so as to not mess with his plan of getting England to belong to him. After the Prussian was out of the picture permanently, he would make England completely his.

After being cooped up in his house for the remainder of the day, drinking bottle after bottle of wine, France decided to go for a short walk to clear his head and put the finishing touches on his plan. Walking calmly down the street, France watched once again, the couples and families talking and walking down the open streets of France. His calm mood shattering as he heard the familiar giggle of his old friend followed by the loud and obnoxious laugh of the Prussia.

Looking over towards the direction the sounds were coming from, France was shocked to find England and Prussia playing together in one of the Children's playgrounds in the area, a pang of jealously struck in France's chest as he watched the scene for a few moments.

Taking a deep breath, France slowly, cautiously walks his way over towards the pair, going unnoticed for a short while as they ran around the apparatus. He remained still for a few more moments trying to sober up a bit more, before he said something he would regret.

After calming his nerves, France cleared his throat, finally managing to draw the attention to himself. He smiled down at England who had all but frozen in his tracks as soon as his gaze found the French nation. "Hello, Angleterre. How are you doing?" He was shocked when England bolted at the sound of his voice, ran away from the French nation and headed straight for the Prussia who picked him up in his arms, cradling the small child close.

"What are you doing here Francis?" Prussia stood rocking England back and forth while stroking a hand gently up and down his spine. Feeling slightly grateful that England hadn't started to cry this time but the Prussian could feel his small body shaking. From what? He didn't know.

"I was out for an afternoon stroll to clear my head, when I came across you and England. I thought it was time for me to take him home." Prussia openly gaped at his friend who appeared slightly tipsy; _Did he really just say he was going to take England home? After ignoring him and hurting him this morning? He expects me to just hand him over?!_

England shook his head, from where it was nestled deeply in the Prussian's shirt, turning his head slightly he faced the French nation, a deep scowl on his face and a hard set to his eyes. "No! I don't want to go with you. I am staying with Pwussia!" France switched his gaze between England and Prussia, the latter shifting from foot to foot under the French man's gaze.

"I told you this morning France. England is staying with me until this whole thing is over with, if he wants to go back to you after that then fine but you already had your chance and you hurt him more than I thought you could." France stood still, his brain trying to comprehend everything at once while he was still looking from England to Prussia before focusing on the former.

"Are you sure, mon petite lapin? America and Canada will be there."

England looked at the French nation before nodding his head, "I don't want to see Amewica, he is just like my bwothers and I don't like him anymore. He was mean to me. I want to stay with Pwussia because he is my fwiend and I like him." Prussia, though he knew England couldn't have meant it in that way, blushed, his cheeks turning a noticeable pink on his pale skin.

"Oh, well what about if America apologises? Then we can all go home and explain everything? I am sure you are tired after all. Anyway I thought you liked Canada? I thought we were all friends?" France looked desperate at this point, as he tried to reason with the stubborn nation.

"I did like Amewica but he hit me. We wewe fwiends, I thought, but you ignowed me and didn't even notice I wasn't thewe until Pwussia said. I like Pwussia more than you, mowe than Canada and mowe than anyone. I like Pwussia a lot." England stuck his tongue out at the French nation before turning his attention towards the Prussia who was looking down at him in shock.

"Pwussia? Can we go home now?"

Said nation broke out of his stupor and looked down at the child in his arms, looking back over towards his friend who was frozen in shock, he smirked and nodded his head. "Of course we can Artie. How would you like to go see Germany and Italy for a minute, I think we need to talk to them about something?"

England looked confused for a minute but quickly nodded his head and tightened his arms around Prussia's neck giggling softly as they began to walk off down the street back towards the hotel.

-Short time skip-

Prussia and England arrived back at the hotel around 25 minutes later, laughing and joking the whole way as they walked through the lobby repeating greetings to any countries they met along the way. Prussia held England close as they rode the elevator up to the right floor before stepping out and walking down towards Germany's door, which just so happened to be situated directly opposite the Prussian's.

Placing England on the floor by his feet, Prussia lifted his hand up to knock on the door smiling reassuringly down at the child when he felt him fist the material of his trouser leg. "Don't worry Artie, it is okay." England nodded his head but still kept himself hidden behind Prussia's leg as the door was swung open.

"Who is i…. Bruder? What are you doing here?" Germany looked at his older brother before furrowing his eyebrows looking confused. "And where is England?" Prussia smirked at his little brother before looking down at his leg, Germany following his gaze. Finding a fidgeting England gripping tightly to his brother's trousers Germany released a very rare smile.

"Well you better come in then, Italy is here in the kitchen. Don't ask me what he is doing because I have no idea." Germany holds the door open wider, allowing for Prussia to unsteadily walk through the threshold, he knells down in front of England as soon as the door shuts behind them. Grabbing hold of the others small hands in his own he smiles at the child. "Hey Artie. Why don't you go and see Italy while I talk to West? I promise to come and get you as soon as we are done okay?"

Germany watches in amazement as England smiles warmly up at the Prussian, nodding his head and placing a soft kiss to the older nation's cheek before giggling and racing off to find the bubbly nation. "Wow, Bruder. He is really attached to you. I still have a hard to believing that that sweet little child is England."

Prussia stands up, looking in the general direction where England disappeared off to before looking back at his brother. "Yea, he is the same as when he was little. He went through hell yet still managed to be that bit happier. He always acted like that whenever I saw him though, normally it was after his brothers had done something. He would cling to me and cry, I would always calm him down and then protect him if they ever came back."

Germany smiled at the look spreading around Prussia's face as he thought back to when England was just a small nation. Clearing his throat, he suddenly got serious, "What brought you here though, bruder? It is not like you to come here."

Prussia's facial expression turned grim as he focused back on his brother, he released a deep sigh before dragging a hand through his white hair. "We ran into France a few moments ago. He had been drinking, only a bit, he wasn't completely drunk but still. He tried to persuade England to go back to his house with him. He sounded so desperate to get him away from me, I feel like he is going to try something, I don't know what. I hate doubting him because he is one of my closest friends but I get the feeling he will stop at nothing to get England back."

Germany watched silently as Prussia walked over towards the sofa, sitting down and placing his elbows on his knees while resting his head in his hands. They younger, walked over slowly sitting down next to his brother before rubbing his back awkwardly. "How about I try and keep an eye on him for you, you could always go and speak to Spain tomorrow if you want to. Maybe if you take England to see Spain and Romano then they could stay with you and maybe that would deter France from trying anything."

Germany paused as he tried to think of other things to help his brother, "We could try and speak to other nations as well. Like Japan and China, they seem to get on well with England in his current state and I am sure if you explain everything to them they would understand and help as much as possible."

Prussia smiles at his brother, bringing his head up and leaning back against the sofa, "Yea I guess I could take Arthur to see Spain and Romano tomorrow, I can always try and speak to Japan and China at the next meeting or…" Prussia sat up straight, looking over at his brother once more before breaking out into a wide grin. "Do you know their contact details, I could always message them and tell them tonight!" Germany sighed as his brother stood up, his obnoxious laugh filling the room as Germany shook his head before getting up from his seat.

They younger Germanic nation walked calmly over towards a small desk in the corner of the room, opening the top draw and shuffling through papers and such as he hunted for the information Prussia had asked for. Finding what he was looking for, he stood back up before making his way back over towards the Prussian who was still laughing dramatically.

-To England-

England stumbled around the hotel room looking for the kitchen, curiously gazing around the rooms he passed as he searched. Walking down a small corridor, England smiled when he heard the soft sounds of someone singing; stopping in his tracks England swayed slowly to the soothing words.

After a few minutes of listening to the song, England walked slowly towards the direction in which the singing was coming from. Looking around on of the corners, England found the nation he had been searching for.

Italy was dancing around the kitchen, tending to a boiling pot on the stove, a few vegetables that had been cut up on the counter and a couple of bowls of different ingredients England couldn't quite see from where he was standing. Walking cautiously over to the Italian, the small island nation snuck up before giggling quietly, the small noise catching Italy's attention.

The Italian looked down and watched as England walked over towards him; lifting his hands up above his head England gazed at the bubbly nation smiling. "Up… Up." Italy laughed at the cute antics of the English nation before leaning down and holding him close. "Hello England. How are you?"

"Good, Pwussia bought me cake and then we played in the pawk!" England giggled again and looked down into the boiling pot in front of him. Italy watched the child attentively, not wanting him to get burnt by the hot liquid. "Wow. I wish I could go play in the Park; Germany won't let me though." England giggled at the pout on Italy's face, he brought his small hands up slowly, placing them on either of the bubbly nation's cheeks. Tilting his head to the left slightly England looked deep into Italy's eyes. "You can come with me and Pwussia next time! Gewmany can come too!"

Italy smiled brightly, "Vee~ How about a huge Nation's picnic! That would be so much fun; with lots of pasta~" England giggled again and nodded his head vigorously. The boiling water, bubbled dangerously close to the top of the pan drawing the attention of the two nations in the room. Italy gasped quietly before gently placing England down so he was sitting on the counter away from the hob. "I will talk to Germany about it." Italy added some herbs and other ingredients into the pan before mixing the pasta and turning of the hob, he drained what little water was left before putting the pasta into a big mixing bowl. "Where is Prussia? I thought he was with you England?" England nodded his head and pointed out into the front room, "Pwussia needed to talk to Gewmany about Fwance." A small frown appeared on the island nations face.

Italy noticing this clapped his hands, causing the small nation to look up, "How about you two stay for dinner, I made plenty!" England smiled and nodded his head. He loved the Italians food and even in his childish form he still wouldn't pass up an opportunity to taste it.

The older nation grinned brightly, splitting the pasta dish up into four bowls and placing them all on a tray before helping England down of the counter. He watched in amusement as England walked calmly out of the kitchen, closely followed by the Italian who noticed England's pacing speed up the closer they got to the front room.

Just around the corner, Italy giggle as England broke out into a run, launching himself into the room and jumping up onto the sofa next to the oldest German. Prussia, startled by the sudden dip in the sofa, looked down at his side and found England grinning up at him. Smiling back down at the Island nation Prussia picked him up and placed him in his lap giving him a quick hug. "I thought you were with Ita-chan?"

Prussia watched amused as England nodded his head vigorously before turning his gaze towards the doorway just in time to watch Italy walk calmly into the room still balancing the bowls of pasta in his arms. "He was making pasta!" Italy smiled at the small nation, placing the tray down on the table before handing them out to the occupants, handing England's to the Prussian.

"Did you finish talking to Germany?" Italy skipped over to the German before plopping down in the seat next to him, looking bright-eyed at the youngest of the two brothers who nodded his head. "Ja, we were just discussing how to keep France away from England, Italy." Said nation let his expression morph into one of confusion, looking between England and Prussia, both of which were avoiding his gaze. "He isn't trying to hurt England is he?" Italy's eye filled with tears at the thought of someone hurting the child.

England shook his head slowly, his gaze on the fork Prussia was holding out to him; he took a small bite before looking back at the Italian. "He is twying to take me away. I don't want to leave Pwussia. I want to stay with Pwussia, Fwance is a meany, I don't like him anymowe." England furrowed his eyebrows and frowned; his eyes tearing up the longer he thought about it.

Prussia noticing the little one's discomfort, placed the bowls down on the table and picking up the child from his seat on the Prussian's lap, giving him a tight hug. Prussia looked down at the blonde head of hair tucked under his chin, "I promise you England, that I will try everything I can to keep you safe from France. I won't allow him or anyone else to hurt you."

Germany and Italy watched with soft smiles, England pulled away slightly, looking directly into Prussia's red eyes before nodding his head returning his head to the others shoulder. "I trust you Pwussia." The eldest German smiled affectionately down at the small child before giving him another tight squeeze. "Well why don't we finish our dinner and then I think it is someone's bed time."

Now, Germany, knowing how stubborn and argumentative the Brit could be watched in shock as England simply nodded his head, settling back against his older brother who smiled softly stroking England's hair as he picked up the bowls again. "Okay, Pwussia. Bed time aftew this, I am sweepy." Prussia nodded his head, twisting some pasta around a fork and offering it to England who silently nibbled at it. "I know Artie, I know…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this one, I had no idea of what to write and kept deleting parts and re-writing it all. I read some of the reviews and found someone asking for more interaction between England and some of the other Countries; Well I will gladly say that this chapter includes Italy and Germany towards the end and the following Chapter includes Spain and Romano.**

 **I would also like to say that I have around half of the next Chapter written so it should be up maybe by the end of this weekend, I hope. Though I do have a bit of work to do for a group presentation a Uni but I am trying to find time for me to continue my stories or write the oneshots which kept popping into my head.**

 **I would like to thank all of my followers, favouriters and reviewers for all of your support, I appreciate it. Reading all of your comments really makes this all worth wild; the comments I get inspire my next piece of work and for that I am grateful.**

 **We writers are nothing without out supporters!**


End file.
